Gate: So the JSDF and espers fought there
by JLee118
Summary: Both the magical and scientific world want to know what's beyond the gate at Ginza. Aleister Crowley offers the JSDF esper support for their mission and sends a mixed group of espers and mages through the gate. Slight Durarara! crossover. No pairings at this time.
1. Chapter 1

Gate: So The JSDF and Espers fought.

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. "Gate: So The Defense Force Fought" is owned by Sentai Filmworks and "A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index" is owned by Funamation.

Chapter 1

In the middle of the most advanced city in the world stood a building with no outside doors or windows. Inside this building within a glass tube was a man floating upside down in a vat of liquid. This man was Aleister Crowley the secret chief director of Academy City, who was currently engaged in recent world events. Last week a mysterious gate had appeared in downtown Tokyo; and an invading army had come from it. While the Ginza incident was a tragedy for Japan, it was a godsend for Academy City. The attack from another world had eased tensions between the magical and scientific communities, and prevented the war that had been brewing the past few months.

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Aleister. Right now he was talking with his counterpart in the English Puritan Church. A woman in a pink dress with impossibly long blond hair, Laura Bishop.

"Unfortunately, the Japanese Government is keeping this an all Japanese affair. I'm thinking of maybe having a few of the Amakusa join the JSDF."

"It would take months of training and there is no guarantee that they'll be sent to this 'special region'."

"That is where I'm hoping you can help out. Maybe change some computer records?" asked the leader of Necessarius.

"I have a different idea, how about a joint mission. Of course you remember our mutual friend Tsuchimikado?"

"Oh what about him?" asked the blond woman. Motoharu Tsuchimikado was a double agent that worked with both the magical and scientific communities. He was also a known pervert.

"I have him currently leading a new team with both esper and magical operatives. I will contact the Japanese Government and offer them esper support for the Defense Force."

"Won't that be exposing some of your secrets?" asked Laura. "…and what about their age. Almost all your espers are under the age of seventeen?"

"The team will not be able to reveal anything too damaging. The government will just have to accept the age of the espers, but I'll add on a chaperon from Anti-skill just in case."

"Very well Necessarius will leave this in your hands for now. Tell Tsuchimikado I wish him luck in his mission."

In another part of Academy City:

"Okay people we have a new mission!" said a blond hair boy wearing shades and a Hawaiian print shirt. This boy was Motoharu Tsuchimikado, leader of GROUP.

"Oh, really? So what is our new mission?" asked a girl with dark red hair in long twin pigtails. This girl was a teleporter named Awaki Musujime.

"Tsk! whatever it is, it's probably going to be a pain in the ass," grumbled an albino boy in a white T-shirt and walking with a crutch. Despite his appearance this boy was the most powerful esper in Academy City, Accelerator.

"Now, now accelerator, who knows what new experiences await us," said a brown hair boy in neat cloths. This boy was actually a mage named Etzali.

"Oh we're definitely going to have some new experiences," said the Tsuchimikado. "Cause we're going to another planet!"

"WHAT!?"

Three weeks later:

GROUP, now known as the Esper Support Group, was riding in a truck through the gate. The entire group was now dressed in standard JSDF camouflage complete with body armor. In the past weeks the group had been reinforced with six girls that all looked alike. These were Sisters, clones of the number three level five Mikoto Misaka. There was also an older woman with long black hair. This woman was Aiho Yomikawa, an Anti-Skill lieutenant who was now the acting leader. Finally there was a teenager also with long black hair and a sword at her side that most of the team didn't recognized. Tsuchimikado had introduced her as Kaori Kanzaki. Both Motoharu and Etzali vouched for her, but the girl didn't seem to like Tsuchimikado much.

The newly expanded group were going to the Special Zone as part of a second group of reinforcements. They had been told to be ready for combat as soon as they arrived, as the JSDF on the other side had been attack several times earlier in the day. Most of the group was now armed curtesy of Academy City, with mostly weapons from Anti-Skill. The clones had the same weapons they were issued for the level six shift experiment. As they sat there Yomikawa brought attention to herself.

"Okay everyone there's a chance we might have to fight as soon as we exit the gate; make sure your weapon's loaded and ready. Once off the trucks you'll form into two fire teams. Tsuchimikado, Accelerator, and three sisters will form fire team one. Kanzaki, Etzali, and the remaining sisters will form fire team two if there's a battle going on head to the trenches."

"What am I doing?" asked Awaki.

"I want you going up and down the line. If you see any wounded, teleport them to the aid station," said Yomikawa. Suddenly the truck came to a stop. "Alright! Everybody off!"

As they all exited the truck, they saw several flares light up the night sky and heard several cannons firing. "Everyone to the trenches!"

The espers formed their teams and went in opposite directions. Accelerator, Tsuchimikado and the sisters arrived at the trench line to see a group of medieval soldiers with a large troll like creature in front. They had made it past the wire and were apparently using the troll as a bullet shield.

"The damn thing won't go down! We need a tank!" yelled one of the soldiers shooting at the creature.

"Tsk, I'll take care of it," said Accelerator turning his collar on and climbing out of the trench.

"HEY KID! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" yelled a sergeant. His eyes widen as he saw bullets and arrows bounce of the boy.

"Don't worry just watch," Tsuchimikado told the sergeant as Accelerator walked up to the troll. The troll, seeing the white hair boy, raised its arm to smash him into ground. Suddenly the massive arm stopped just short of the boy's head and the troll screamed as it suddenly found its arm broken. Accelerator then sneered. "You're outta of luck ya gruesome asshole! Have a nice flight!"

With that the white hair boy punched the troll in the stomach and sent it flying across the battlefield to land in the hills beyond. Seeing their troll so easily defeated the soldiers that were following it dropped their swords and ran away. "Ya you better run you bitches."

"Wow," the sergeant turned to Tsuchimikado. "Who are you kids anyway?"

"Us? We're the Esper Support Group."

In another part of the battlefield, Sergeant First Class Kurokawa was helping a soldier to the aid station. The soldier had been hit in the shoulder by a lone arrow that had come out of nowhere. Suddenly there was a teenage girl in front of her. "Who are you?"

"No time!" said the girl placing her hand on both kurokawa and the soldier. In an instant Kurokawa and her patient found themselves in the aid station. Turning to the girl, who couldn't be older than sixteen. "Girl, what are doing here?"

"I'm Awaki Musujime, one the espers sent by Academy City." Kurokawa could only blink as the girl suddenly vanished.

The next morning:

General Hazama was having his morning SITREP, with the other leaders of JSDF forces in the Special Region. "Gentlemen, this is Lieutenant Yomikawa, she is the leader of the Esper Support Group."

Yomikawa saluted, "Thank you sir, I look forward to working with all of you."

"I must say I didn't expect for the espers to be so…young," said Lieutenant Yanagida, the JSDF military intelligence officer.

"I'm afraid this is the best we can do age wise. All the espers in Academy City are young, but I can assure you the ones I brought can handle themselves."

"Well I'm convinced…" said Colonel Kamo, commander of the First Combat Team. "That Troll must have weighed 200 Kilos, but that white hair kid sent it flying like a football."

"You should have seen that samurai girl in action," said the commander of the Second Combat Team. "We had a group of those goblin creatures try to infiltrate the line. She took out all twenty of them in less than five seconds. And when I say took out, I mean she sliced and diced them like Sushi!"

"That teleporter girl was most useful at the aid station," said the officer in charge of the Medics.

"Well I sure we'll find more uses for them later," said the general. "Now let's start the briefing."

Later in another part of the base:

"Hey, Yomikawa wants us to unload our bags from the trucks," said Accelerator to the group of Misaka clones. He then led the clones to where the trucks were. As the girls started to unload the bags he suddenly grabbed one and pulled her to the side. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"You brought us here to unload the bags, says Misa…"

"Don't even try it Third String! You don't have that same stupid blank look all those other dolls have, and I can feel more electro-magnetic waves coming off of you than all five of them combined!"

"Alright fine you got me," said Mikoto Misaka, the original girl the Sisters were cloned from and the number three level five in Academy City. "So what are you going to do about it, huh?"

"Hmm, I thought it was you," said Yomikawa walking up to them.

"How long have you known about this?" asked Accelerator.

""I had my suspicions since we left Tokyo. But they were confirmed this morning," answered the Anti-skill officer. "That Kanzaki girl told me of one the clones using a powerful beam attack last night. I figured it was the railgun. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to sit around while my sisters get sent to an actual war zone. I know I can't help all of them, but even if it's just the five that are here I'll do whatever it takes!"

Yomikawa narrowed her eyes. "This isn't a game girl."

"I've been quite aware of that since last night, thank you!" Mikoto snapped back. Last night she had shot four enemy soldiers and blew up another six with her power. 'I've never had to use my power to kill people before,' she thought. Thankfully no one was there to see her throw up after the battle. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Look, you can't deny that you have a better chance of success with two level fives instead of one. I'm surprised Accelerator can even use his ability."

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't need to borrow a whole lot of computation power. The five clones here are more than enough."

"Oh really?" said the girl. "Anyway we have bigger stowaway problems."

"What are talking ab…," Yomikawa started to ask, before Mikoto suddenly pointed at one the clones and yell; "HEY YOU! Bring that bag here!"

Accelerator narrowed his eyes, as the clone walked up with one bags from the truck. "You got problem with my bag?"

"Tell me Accelerator, why is you bag emitting electro-magnetic waves similar to mine?"

"Electro-magnetic waves?" asked the white haired boy, before a vain suddenly popped up on his head. A vain that got bigger as he dumped his bag and out tumbled a small girl in a sundress.

"Owie! Says Misaka Misaka rubbing her head," said the smallest of the sisters rubbing her head.

"Last Order!" The little girl flinched before turning to see a snarling Accelerator. "What. The. HELL!?"

"I bumped my head and fell into the bag. Then you packed cloths on top me without knowing. Says Misaka Misaka thinking up an excuse on the fly," The girl then yelped as the white haired boy whacked her on the head. Mikoto rushed up to her.

"Hey don't hit her! Listen little sister, we're just worried this place is very dangerous," said Mikoto. Last Order for her part crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and turned away from her original.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that."

Accelerator blinked. For as long as he known her, Last Order had wanted to meet the original. Now she was pointedly ignoring the Rail Gun. "Okay, what's with the cold shoulder treatment?"

"Well…"

"In order to gain the weapons and combat skills necessary, Big Sister has finally joined the Network. Says Misaka starting her explanation," said Misaka 19901, the clone who had brought the bag over.

"Holy Crap, you became part of that hive mind of theirs!"

"Please, I'm just glad I'm not talking funny," said Mikoto, not that the other sisters hadn't tried to get her to do so.

"We will convert you yet Big Sister. Says Misaka forebodingly"

"Okay so what does this have to do with her behavior?" asked Yomikawa. "If I remember correctly, she been wanting Misaka to do that also."

"Big Sister is a very powerful esper and has not received the obedience programing from testament that the other Sisters have. As a level five, she is able to ignore and or override all of 20001's commands. She has already used this to stop 20001 from using Sisters in a number of pranks. Misaka says finishing her explanation."

"So in other words, you took her job as the boss," Accelerator laughed. "Way to go Third String."

"It isn't like I wanted usurp her. Besides the pranks would have gotten those Sisters in trouble, maybe even arrested. Anyway that's not important. What are we going to about this?"

"Actually this works very well. She'll be perfect for our next mission," said Tsuchimikado walking up to them. He then had to quickly back up as Accelerator turned on his collar and Mikoto started glowing blue with electricity. "Now, now, now, hear me out. She won't be in any danger, I swear!"

Mikoto glared at the blond haired boy. "It better be opening the puppy and kitten farm."

"I promise you she won't even leave the base. And she'll be punished for sneaking in by doing allot of writing."

"What? Says Misaka Misaka in worried confusion."

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Gate: The JSDF and Espers fought.

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. "Gate: So The Defense Force Fought" is owned by Sentai Filmworks and "A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index" is owned by Funamation.

 _"So in other words, you took her job as the boss," Accelerator laughed. "Way to go Third String."_

 _"It isn't like I wanted usurp her. Besides the pranks would have gotten those Sisters in trouble, maybe even arrested. Anyway that's not important. What are we going to about this?"_

 _"Actually this works very well. She'll be perfect for our next mission," said Tsuchimikado walking up to them. He then had to quickly back up as Accelerator turned on his collar and Mikoto started glowing blue with electricity. "Now, now, now, hear me out. She won't be in any danger, I swear!"_

 _Mikoto glared at the blond haired boy. "It better be opening the puppy and kitten farm."_

 _"I promise you she won't even leave the base. And she'll be punished for sneaking in by doing allot of writing."_

 _"What? Says Misaka Misaka in worried confusion."_

 **Chapter 2**

Mikoto walked up to the group of soldiers that were standing around. Turning to the old sergeant in front of them she said; "Sergeant Major, Mikoto Misaka esper for recon 3 reporting for duty."

The Sergeant Major Kawabara looked down at the esper, it unnerved him how young these kids were. "Didn't I see you going with Recon 2?"

"That was my sister Sergeant Major." The sergeant major nodded. If this girl was like the one he saw, then he was sure she was not to be trifled with.

 **Flash back:**

"I am Mako Misaka. I have been assigned as the esper for recon 2. Says Misaka introducing herself," said the clone using the name her big sister had given her.

"You've got to be kidding me, what is this a kindergarten!? And what's with that stupid way of talking?" one of the soldier laughed. The clone stared at the laughing solder. Fortunately her big sister had given her and the others advise on handling just this problem.

 _"Listen all of you. Some of the JSDF might not take you seriously. If that happens find the guy that has the biggest problem with it and kick their ass."_

Putting her goggles on, "Mako" walked up to the laughing soldier and placed her hand on him. The other soldiers jumped back as electricity went everywhere and the man dropped twitching.

"Does anyone else have a problem with my ability or manner of speech? Ask Misaka highly annoyed," asked the girl while accessing her inner Accelerator. The other soldiers quickly shook their heads no.

 **Back to the present:**

'At least she doesn't have that creepy stare the other one seemed to have,' thought the old man. "Are you as strong as your sister?"

"Actually, I'm stronger than her Sergeant Major," Mikoto answered.

The Sergeant Major nodded. "How much ammo do you have?"

"I have 210 rounds for my rifle. For the grenade launcher I have four HE grenades, two smoke, and two para-flares. I have extra grenades in my rucksack."

"Alright fall in with the others." Mikoto nodded and got in line in between two female soldiers. One had a large rack and the same colored hair as her. The other woman was taller and had long black hair. She noticed the shorter woman staring at her and asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing," said the woman before frowning and looking at her Type 64 rifle. 'I'm a trained soldier and I'm running around with this antique crap! Meanwhile they give this SCHOOL GIRL a state of the art F2000 assault rifle…with an under slung GRENADE LAUNCHER!?' thought the women in a slight case of weapon envy. Unknown to Misaka the other woman was also looking at her from the corner of her eye. 'What is our government thinking!?' thought Kurokawa. 'This girl's even younger than the one I saw the other night!'

"Attention!" yelled the sergeant major and the soldiers all straighten up. In front of the formation was now a middle age lieutenant who looked like he had just got of bed. "Sir, recon squad 3 reporting for duty."

"Thanks old man. I'm Lieutenant Itami, looks like I'll be leading you all," said the Lieutenant with a sigh. "All because I missed the yurikamone at Shinbashi that day."

'Well he's sure full of pep,' thought Mikoto, as she heard the woman next to her grumbling. "What is this guy's problem?"

"Well let's get going," said the commander before sighing again.

"Gee, don't die of excitement Sir," whispered the esper girl, causing the woman next to her to snicker. Seeing the commander get in the Kohkidohsha* truck, Mikoto decided to go in the Type 73 jeep** instead. She had the feeling that if she went with the commander, she'd end up frying him. In the jeep was a large soldier at the wheel and the woman she had been standing next to. A little while later the three vehicles that made up Recon Team 3 were rolling down the road. After a few hours the woman turned to Mikoto.

"So Misaka-chan, you're an esper?"

Mikoto looked up from the language book she was reading. "Yes I am, umm…"

"Oh I'm Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi by the way and the guy at the wheel is Sergeant Tomita," said the woman introducing herself. "So what is it you can do? Can you like read minds or something?"

"Not exactly. I'm an electro master," said Mikoto, demonstrating by bringing her fingers together and sending arcs of electricity between them.

"Wow, that's cool. So you can use electricity to fight?"

"Yeah, I can also do other things like manipulate metal with electro-magnetism, and heat things through induction. But the reason I'm on this mission is my communications ability."

"Communications ability?"

Makoto smiled and continued. "Recon 1 is currently crossing a river in the west. Recon 2 is trying go around a large city to the north of base. Recon 4 has just entered a village at the base of the mountains to the east. Recon 5 has had to turn around because one of its members got too friendly with a snake. Recon 6 hasn't left base yet because one of their vehicles is having engine problems."

"How do you know all that!?"

"Electro masters can detect other electro masters by the electromagnetic waves they emit. Electro masters with the same brainwaves can actually communicate with each other. I'm the oldest of seven sisters here in the special region."

"Whoa! Big family huh?" Misaka nodded while thinking. 'You have no idea.'

"Anyway, all my sisters, who are also electro masters, share the same brainwaves. We can all talk to each other and experience what the others are doing through a hive mind we call the Misaka network. There is one of my sisters with each of the recon teams. My youngest sister is back at base recording everything down. So we're providing intel in real time; kind of like a living datalink."

"Wait a minute, if you're the oldest, then how old are the other girls?"

"About the same age; we're sextuplets." That was the cover story Tsuchimikado had come up for all the sisters looking alike. It was better than having to explain that they were illegally made human clones.

"That's…interesting. Still, it must suck for your little sister. Having to write down what six people are thinking, I mean."

Mikoto nodded. "Well that's what she gets for being a naughty little girl."

Kuribashi blinked. "Huh?"

 **Meanwhile at Arnus Hill**

"I don't want to do this anymore. Says Misaka Misaka while nursing her sore hand," said Last Order rubbing her wrist. She turned to see Yomikawa looking down on her.

"Well that's too bad, this is what you get for stowing away. Although I guess we could have you do something else. Maybe some physical fitness drills, how does that sound?" The little girl picked up her pen and started writing again. "I thought so."

 **Back with Recon 3**

"So what do you think of our commander?" asked kuribayashi. The girl thought for a moment then smiled fondly.

"He reminds me of this idiot I know. Stupid, lazy, always running away and crying about his bad luck. But, you know, whenever things got really bad he always came through. I guess I'll give the guy a chance."

"Oh really," said the older woman. "Hey, if any combat breaks out just stay close to me. We'll keep you safe."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I've already had to fight during the night battle a few days ago," said Mikoto, remembering the first night they had arrived.

"And you're alright?"

"My other commander talked to me about it last night," said Mikoto nodding as she remembered the talk she had with Yomikawa. Knowing that Mikoto didn't have the emotional suppression her sisters had or the underworld experience of her comrades, Yomikawa had takin the girl to her tent and forced her talk about it. A crying Mikoto finally confessed to what she had done during the battle. The Anti-skill officer for her part had explain how what she was feeling was normal, and had shared with her a little of her own past as well as a rule she followed. In the end she felt better. She would never be okay with what she did, but it was no longer eating at her.

"Well all the same stay close, it'll make me feel better." Makoto nodded. A little while later Recon 3 ran into its first settlement, a small hamlet called Coda village. As the commander talked with the village elder, Kuribayashi and Misaka wondered around. Coming to a curious small girl, Kuribayashi wave at her. Seeing the girl nervously back up, Mikoto bent down and smiled at her.

" _Hello. I Misaka. What name?_ " asked the girl using what local language she had managed to learn.

" _I-I'm Mora,_ " said the girl.

"Oh this is Mora," Mikoto said to the sergeant. " _She Kuribayashi._ "

" _Kur-e-ba-she?_ " the girl. Misaka smiled ignoring how girl was butchering the older woman's name. She then asked; " _Want see trick?_ "

Seeing the girl nod slowly, Misaka smiled and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a finger puppet, she put a hair pin inside and laid it on her hand. The little girl's eyes widen when the puppet suddenly jumped up and started moving around. Misaka placed her hand over her mouth. " _Hello Mora. I Gekoda._ "

The girl brighten then snatched the puppet out of Mikoto's hand, before running away. Misaka just smiled. "And off it goes."

"You don't seemed surprised by what she did," said Kuribayashi.

"The first little girl I did that in front of did the same exact thing," said Mikoto, while thinking. 'At least this time it was an extra I had.' She then notice the little girl coming back looking guilty. Apparently her parents had admonished her, as she held out her hand with the puppet in it. Smiling Mikoto took the hair pin out and placed the toy back in the little girl's hand. Gently folding the girl's fingers over it she said; " _Keep it._ "

The little girl smiled and ran back to her parents. The women then heard the sergeant major shout; "We're moving out. Man you vehicles!"

Once again recon 3 was on the road. As the three vehicles drove down the dirt paths to their next destination the commander and sergeant Kurata's voices sudden came over the radio singing some anime theme song. Kuribayashi looked at the radio. "What is this?"

"Karaoke stars they are not," said Misaka getting a laugh from the rest of the crew. After the rather bad duet, the commander's voice once again came over the radio stating that they would be setting up camp at the edge of the forest they were going to. When they reached the forest the sun was going down and the sky was filled with smoke.

"The forest is burning"

"Big time," said Itami, watching the blaze. "Freak act of nature?"

"More like a Kaiju," said the sergeant major. Itami brought his binoculars up to see two massive wings appear above the trees. He then saw a giant red dragon spew fire all over area. Kawabara continued; "A one headed King Ghidorah."

"Man that's old Pops," said the lieutenant as Kuribayashi walked up to him. "Lieutenant, what are we going to do?"

"Kuribayashi-chan, I'm scared. Well you stay with me?"

"No way." Hearing her answer, Itami sighed. He then frowned as he watched the dragon fly away. "Is it normal for a dragon to burn down a whole forest for no reason?"

Kuibayashi smiled. "Well if you're that interested in dragon behavior, you can always go after it sir."

"No, remember why we came here? The village elder said there was a settlement here," said Itami, causing everyone to gasp.

"Oh shit!"

"Sorry pops, we're going to have to hold off setting up camp."

"Right."

It took the whole night for recon 3 to move through the still burning forest and find the village. By then, there was not much left. As the others started searching for survivors, Kuribayashi was given the unenviable task of counting the dead and Mikoto was helping her out. She stepped into the ruins of a house before bolting out and bending over.

"Misaka-chan?" asked Kuri, going over to the sick looking girl. She stopped as Mikoto raised her hand, took several deep breaths, and righted herself.

"Sorry, there are three in there." Shino turned to the ruined house. "I only see two."

"The box…i-it's a crib," said the girl wiping the tears from her eyes. Kuribayashi walked up to her and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Makoto nodded and they continued their counting. Once they had finished they went to Itami, who was sitting on the edge of the village well drinking water from his canteen. Walking up Kuribayashi gave her report. "Sir, we've found thirty-seven structures and twenty-three bodies, that's too few. I believe more are buried under the rubble."

"I guess that's a nice way of thinking about it," whispered Mikoto, however Itami heard her.

"Ohh, you have a different opinion esper-chan?" he asked. Mikoto looked up with a slight glare, not liking the name. 'He better not start calling me zapper!'

"Wild animals only attack people out fear or hunger and I highly doubt that thing was scared." Shino grimaced as she realized what the girl was insinuating.

"I guess we better contact base and tell them the dragons here may attack settlements." Mikoto nodded, having already told Last Order to alert Yomikawa.

"What are we going to do if it shows up again?" asked Kuribayashi. "We can barely shot down the small dragons with .50 cals armor piercing rounds."

"Hmm, I guess it is kind of tanky," said the Lieutenant, as he threw a bucket down the well to get more water. All three turned to the well when they heard it hit something.

"I heard a klunk," said Itami as they looked down into the well. Kuribayashi turned on her flashlight to see someone floating in the water.

To be continued

* Kohkidohsha: A high mobility truck made by Toyota for the JSDF. It is very similar to the US HMMWV.

** Type 73: A light jeep used by the JSDF, it is a military version of the Mitsubishi Pajero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gate: The JSDF and Espers fought.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. "Gate: So The Defense Force Fought" is owned by Sentai Filmworks and "A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index" is owned by Funamation.

 _"What are we going to do if it shows up again?" asked Kuribayashi. "We can barely shot down the small dragons with .50 cals armor piercing rounds."_

 _"Hmm, I guess it is kind of tanky," said the Lieutenant, as he threw a bucket down the well to get more water. All three turned to the well when they heard it hit something._

 _"I heard a klunk," said Itami as they looked down into the well. Kuribayashi turned on her flashlight to see someone floating in the water._

 **Chapter 3**

 **Arnus Hill**

Once again the General Hazama was at his morning SITREP. "Does anyone have anything to add? Lieutenant Yomikawa?

Yomikawa stood up. "Yes sir, the esper with recon 3 has reported that the wild dragons here may attack settlements. She reported that a large dragon destroyed the village they were about to visit. We will probably have to put the AA units on rotation shift."

"Well we haven't too much problem shooting them down," said Yanagida.

"This may be different," Yomikawa continued. "My esper reported that the dragon she saw was four to five times larger than any of the ones used by the enemy. She also reported that it actually breathed fire."

"That's a God damn Kaiju," said Colonel Kamo. The general nodded. "Make sure the personnel on perimeter guard are alert for airborne threats."

"Yes sure."

 **Meanwhile at the ruined village**

Mikoto watched as the Lieutenant repelled down into the well. At his command the jeep started to pull him back up. As he emerged over the edge of the well wall, Misaka could see he had a girl on his back. She had very light skin, long blond hair, and was dressed in a green tunic like dress. What the young esper noticed most however, where the girl's very long and pointed ears. 'An elf?'

"I need rescue," said Itami

"Roger!" Both Kuribayashi and Kurokawa rushed up and grabbed hold of the girl. They then carry the unconscious girl to the truck.

"We need to get her out of these wet cloths." Said the medic.

"Sorry," said Shino as she started to cut the girl's dress with a pair of medical scissors. Hearing that several of the men leaned in.

"THIS ISN'T A PEEP SHOW YOU PERVS!" Mikoto suddenly yelled, before letting out a lightning bolt that sent the men of recon 3 scurrying.

"Thankyou Misaka-san," said Kurokawa as she continued her examination. After placing a blanket on the girl to keep her warm and protect her modesty, the medic left to report to the commander. Kuribayashi and Misaka watched over her, until Kurokawa came back and told them that they were headed back with the girl. The two then went to their jeep and got ready to roll out.

As the vehicles left the remains of the village, Mikoto's head suddenly shot up and she yelled; "STOP THE CAR NOW!"

Sergeant Tomita hit the brakes and Kuribayashi turned to the girl. "What is it!?"

"I can sense a small mass of metal, over there," said Misaka, pointing into the burnt forest.

"That could be anything," said Tomita. The esper shook her head. "It's moving."

"What's going on Two?" asked the commander over the radio. Shino answered back; "Our esper may have sensed another survivor. We're gonna check it out."

The three then exited the jeep and made their way to where Mikoto had sensed the metal. Coming onto a ditch, they saw small elf girl with badly burned legs trying to crawl away. Noticing the soldiers, the little girl threw herself against the wall of the ditch. Holding up a knife, she started yelling at them.

"We need the medic here now!" said Shino over the radio. She then turned to Mikoto. "What is she saying?"

"I don't know. It isn't the same thing the humans here speak. It must be some kind of elven language. My guess is stay away," answered the girl. Seeing the medic walk up, Mikoto then held up her hand. The little girl yelped as her knife suddenly flew from her hands and gently landed in Misaka's. Kurokawa and Kuribayashi then both then jumped into the ditch to try to treat the girl. The small girl frantically struggled in their arms before she passed out.

"What have we got?" asked Lieutenant Itami walking up to them.

"It's a little girl sir. She's been badly injured," answered Misaka, as Kurokawa emerged from the ditch carrying the child. "This girl has third degree burns on both her legs and one of them is fractured."

"Load her onto the truck with the other one," ordered Itami before turning to Mikoto. "Good job Esper-chan."

"Sir I have a name, it's Mikoto Misaka."

"I think I like Esper-chan more."

"Do you like being tasered sir?" asked Mikoto with sparks coming off her body.

"Now, now, no need to get violent Misaka-chan," Itami laughed nervously. "But seriously good job. That little girl would probably have died within few hours if we hadn't have found her."

"Yes sir," said the girl as they walked back. When they arrived at the vehicles, Kurokawa come out of the truck and saluted. "Sir, I've splinted her leg and treated the burns as best I can. She's stable for the time being. I am worried that the burns may be infected. I'd like to give her an antibiotic, but with her not being completely human the drug may have a negative effect."

Itami thought for a moment then said; "If she gets worse go ahead and risk it. I'll take responsibility. Let's roll out."

"Roger!"

 **Later at Coda Village**

" _The village has been destroyed!?_ " asked the village elder in shock.

" _We see big bird burn everything,_ " answered Itami, while showing a crude drawing of the dragon attack.

" _A fire dragon!_ " Mikoto noticed how everyone became panicked at the chief's declaration. Apparently this " _fire dragon_ " had quite the reputation. Itami continued; " _Fire dragon destroy village. We save two girls._ "

The village elder walked over to the truck. " _How tragic. These two have lost everything._ "

" _We leave with you?_ " asked the lieutenant. The elder however shook his head. " _They have different costumes than we do. It would be best if you left them in an elf village. Besides we have to flee._ "

" _Abandon village?_ "

" _Indeed. Once a fire dragon has tasted elven or human flesh; it will raid villages and towns forever._ " Itami nodded, before turning to his men. "Alright everyone, looks like the locals are making a run for it. We're going to help them out."

"Sir, I'll stay and watch over the vehicles and girls," said Mikoto, seeing the villagers start to break out the wagons. It would be a bad thing is she got too close and spooked a horse. The lieutenant thought for a moment then nodded his head. Thus Mikoto stayed with the vehicles as the others started helping with the evacuation. As she waited she looked at the two elves in the truck. She thought back to her friend Saten, how she would probably go crazy at seeing a real life elf. She then thought of her other friends, particularly Kuroko. 'She's probably crawling the dorm walls. I should write them and let them know I'm okay. Then again, if Kuroko learns were I am she may try to come here.' Thinking of some of the horrors she had seen in only a week, she really didn't want to expose her friends to this war. She then heard several gun shots. Grabbing her radio she called out; "Hey Kuri-senpai, what's going on in there!? Are we under attack?"

"Everything's fine Misaka-chan, the sergeant major just had to put down an injured horse. We'll be coming out soon," Kuribayashi answered. As the others started to come out of the village, Mikoto reported to Kurokawa that there had been no change in her patients. She then went back to the jeep. Once everyone was aboard they rolled out at the burning speed of five kilometers per hour.

For the next couple of days the refugee caravan crawled at a snail's pace. Things got worse as one night it had rained and roads had turned to mud. More than a few times the soldiers had to push a wagon out of the gunk. While pushing the carts, Kuribayashi noticed that Misaka tried to stay as far away from the horses as possible. As they watched a cart they set on fire because the axel had broken and the owners refused to move, she decided to ask Mikoto about it.

"Are you afraid of the horses Misaka-chan? I see you trying your best to avoid them."

"Oh no! I love animals. Animals just don't like to be around me," said Misaka becoming depressed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my power. My body is constantly emitting electromagnetic waves. Humans can't feel them, but animals is another thing. The waves make them uncomfortable. We have enough problems with these wagons. You don't need me accidently spooking a horse."

"Is that a goth teenager?" asked Tomita. Both Mikoto and Kuri looked to see a small girl in a black dress carrying a huge polearm walking around the truck in front. Misaka narrowed her eyes as she watched the loli. "That girl's not normal."

"What do mean?" asked Kuribayashi.

"I can sense the metal from that huge ass axe of hers. It weighs at least a hundred fifty kilograms and she's carrying it around one handed," Mikoto said as she watched the girl place the axe in the back of the truck then moved to the passenger side. After the girl climbed in the truck started shaking and they could her the commander and Sergeant Kurata yelling. She couldn't tell what the commander was saying, she could hear Kurata yelling 'No Fair'. The caravan then started moving again at their crawling speed.

By midafternoon Mikoto could see that they were almost to the hills. Their jeep had gotten more crowded as they had picked up a pair of girls that couldn't walk any further. Taking a drink from her canteen, she looked back to the seemly endless green plain behind, the long wagon train following them, and the giant lizard destroying everything in its path. Misaka spit out her water.

"CRAP! The dragon's attacking the rear!" she yelled loading her grenade launcher. In the open the people were going to be easy targets. Tomita turned the Type 73 around and with the other vehicles sped to the rear. As they got closer Mikoto could see the havoc the dragon was causing. All around it were destroyed wagons, dead bodies, burning people. Steeling herself, Misaka chambered her rifle and pointed it out the side of the jeep. They then heard the sergeant major's voice over the radio. "Fighting kaiju is a Defense Force tradition! Go! Go! Go!"

That was all they needed to hear as both Kuribayashi and Mikoto opened fire. Unfortunately all the shooting seem to do jack. Misaka could see even the heavy machinegun rounds from the Komatsu LAV were bouncing off. She tried hitting it with her grenade launcher, but the explosion just seem to piss it off, as it sent a plume of fire at them. As Tomita steered wildly to dodge the flames, Mikoto dropped here empty weapon to the floor.

"Misaka what are doing!?" yelled Kuribayashi as Mikoto opened the back.

"I'm going to use a more powerful attack. I don't want to risk frying the engine. Sergeant Tomita, I need you to get as close to that thing as you can. Within fifty meters at least." Said the girl as she climbed on top of the jeep using her magnetism to attach herself to the jeep's roll bar. Taking out one of her coins, she took aim as the others starting shooting at the dragon's eyes. Kuribayashi's eyes widen as what looked like an electrified laser left Misaka's hand and struck the dragon's neck. Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she could see blood but could tell the wound wasn't big enough. 'Damn it! I'm at the extent of my range. These things lose their punch at fifty meters.' Digging into her pocket for another coin she yelled down to the driver. "I need you to get closer so I can do more damage!"

"MISAKA LOOK OUT!" Hearing Kuribayashi's scream, Mikoto looked up just in time to see a red scaly wall slam into her.

To be continued

* Kohkidohsha: A high mobility truck made by Toyota for the JSDF. It is very similar to the US HMMWV.

** Type 73: A light jeep used by the JSDF, it is a military version of the Mitsubishi Pajero.

*** Komatsu LAV: A small armored car used by the JSDF. Much like the French VBL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gate: The JSDF and Espers fought.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. "Gate: So The Defense Force Fought" is owned by Sentai Filmworks and "A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index" is owned by Funamation.

 _"I'm going to use a more powerful attack. I don't want to risk frying the engine. Sergeant Tomita, I need you to get as close to that thing as you can. Within fifty meters at least." Said the girl as she climbed on top of the jeep using her magnetism to attach herself to the jeep's roll bare. Taking out one of her coins, she took aim as the others starting shooting at the dragon's eyes. Kuribayashi's eyes widen as what looked like an electrified laser left Misaka's hand and struck the dragon's neck. Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she could see blood but could tell the wound wasn't big enough. 'Damn it! I'm at the extent of my range. These things lose their punch at fifty meters.' Digging into her pocket for another coin she yelled down to the driver. "I need you to get closer so I can do more damage!"_

 _"MISAKA LOOK OUT!" Hearing Kuribayashi's scream, Mikoto looked up just in time to see a red scaly wall slam into her._

 **Chapter 4**

 **Arnus Hill**

(Plop.) The others in the ESG office turned as Last Order dropped her pen and curled herself into a ball. Seeing tears start to come to the girl's eyes, Awaki bent down to her. "Last Order? What's wrong?"

"T-The big dragon attacked the refugee caravan. O-Onisama's been hit. I-I can't feel her anymore says M-Misaka Misaka in despair," said the small girl sniffling.

"Oh put sock in it you brat! If the railgun was that easy to kill she would have never been chosen as my opponent for Radio Noise," sneered Accelerator. Both Yomikawa and Awaki glared at the boy. Awaki then turned to Last Order and patted her on the head. "Him being asshole aside, he makes a good point. Your sister's one of the most powerful espers alive. She's called the Ace of Tokiwadai for a reason. It'll take more than an overgrown iguana take her out."

 **At the scene of the battle.**

The vehicles came to a stop as the dragon flew away. They had finally manage to drive it off with a lucky hit from a Panzerfaust 3. The anti-tank rocket had blown off the dragon's arm and it decided to call it quits.

"Kurokawa!" yelled Kuribayashi as she jumped from the jeep. She had watched horrified as the dragon swatted Misaka off the top and sent her tumbling in front them. Both Tomita and the LAV had to turn hard to avoid running the girl over.

"Pleasedon'tbedead! Pleasedon'tbedead!" she franticly wished as she and Kurokawa ran to where the girl had landed. Both woman released a breath as Mikoto slowly got up holding her bleeding head.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The woman jump as the girl continued. "I'm alright, I'm just bang up a little. Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I've got a killer headache and all your yammering is not helping. I going to be off the network for a while. I'll see you when we get back to base."

"Talking to one's self is not good sign," said Kurokawa. Shino then remembered what the girl had told her about being a living datalink. "She's not talking to herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Later," said Kuribayashi walking up to the girl and washing the blood off her face with water from her canteen. "Damn it Misaka, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry Kuri-Senpai, it wasn't my plan to get hit by the dragon either."

"You're lucky to be alive girl," said the medic as she treated Mikoto's head wound.

"Well this isn't the first time a monster's thrown me around."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"With all the laboratories in Academy City, there's more than a few scientist who have lost their screws. Let's just say they can do some really weird shit," Misaka groaned as she started to get up. She immediately started swaying and dropped to the ground.

"It's official. You have a concussion," said Kurokawa, turning to Shino. "Move her to the Kohkidohsha were she can lay down."

Kuribayashi nodded and help guided the injured girl to the truck. Laying down in the bed, Mikoto saw that the older elf was now awake. She also saw the gothic loli looking down at her.

" _You have a stout heart girl. Know that Emloy approves of the courage you showed in battle today,_ " said the loli.

" _Umm thank you,_ " replied Misaka while thinking; 'Who the hell is Emloy? Is that her name?' She then fell asleep. Mikoto woke up to the engine starting and the vehicle starting to move. Seeing Kurokawa sitting nearby she asked; "We're moving again?"

Kurokawa looked down and nodded. "We've bury the dead and the villagers went their own way. We're headed back to Arnus now."

Mikoto looked around and saw that the truck was still full of civilians. "There're still refugees here?"

"These are the ones that have nowhere to go. We're taking them with us back to Arnus Hill."

"Are we allowed to do that?" asked Mikoto.

"It won't be a problem," said Lieutenant Itami from the front seat. He then became serious. "Misaka-san, I don't want you to pull another stunt like that ever again."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm having trouble believing you esper-chan."

"Rest assured Captain Otaku, if the lives of my friends are in danger; I'll completely disregard those orders." Itami gave the girl a sour look. Mikoto for her part just glared at him.

"That's enough children!' Kurokawa commanded. "Lieutenant stop agitating my patient. Misaka get some more sleep."

"Yes, Mom."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so," said the medic.

 **At an unknown bar the next night:**

" _They drove off a fire dragon!?_ " yelled several of the bars patrons.

" _Yes, they did,_ " said the new barmaid, who happen to be one of the refugees. The men started laughing at her. " _It's true! Don't believe me if you want too._ "

A few tables away a group was listening in. This group was not like the rest of the people in the bar as it consisted of three knights and a princess. The youngest knight Turned to her companions and ask; " _What do you think?_ "

The young man in the group looked at his glass. " _What do I think? The place is nasty. The food is lousy and so is the ale._ "

" _Norma remember our mission,_ " said Grey the older of the two men in the group. " _We're looking for information on the people from the other world._ "

" _You're too loud._ _Hamilton continue,_ " said the princess to the girl. Hamilton nodded and turn to the group. " _The story is spreading like wild fire. A group of mercenaries wearing green clothes, while escorting the people from Coda village, actually fought and drove off a fire dragon._ "

" _There are all sorts of dragons from ancient to young and winged ones too._ "

" _It was a fire dragon, I saw it with my own eyes._ "

" _Ha, you can't fool me,_ " said Norma.

" _It's true!_ "

" _Can you tell us about the ones who defeated it?_ " asked Hamilton.

"Hmm _I don't know…_ "

" _I believe you,_ " said Hamilton holding up a few coins. The young night blinked as the coins were swiftly snatched from her hand.

" _Thank you, young knight. For this I'll tell you a special story,_ " said the woman smiling. She then cough to get everyone's attention. " _When the dragon attacked they saved us. There were thirteen of them. They all wore green spotted clothes and three of them were women._ "

" _Till us about the woman!_ " all the men said at once.

" _Tsk, you men are all alike,_ " said the now scowling barmaid. " _One was an exotic beauty with long black hair. The other woman was of short stature with short chestnut colored hair. She had a huge rack and narrow waist._ "

" _What happen when the dragon attacked?_ " asked the princess.

" _When the dragon attacked, they first threw fire at it from their wands, but it had little effect. Then of one them threw strange lightning at it. This hurt the dragon but only a little. Finally they brought out the Rod of Steel. With this oversized wand they called out the spell;_ _'Bac bast air clr' and sent a giant fire ball at the dragon that blew its arm off. The dragon then flew away._ "

" _What did this Rod of Steel look like?_ "

" _Like a rod. You know, kind of like a man's thing. It was big and black, with a green tip._ " Seeing the princess looking at them the two men in the group looked away.

" _Hamilton, don't you have a fiancée?_ " the princess asked the other girl who choked on her drink.

" _You said there were three women. What was the third one like?_ " asked Hamilton dodging the question.

" _Oh she was a very young thing, barely of age in fact. But, she was a powerful sorceress who was able to summon lightning. She was the only other one to injure the beast that day._ "

 **Arnus Hill Base, the next day:**

The trucks came to a halt in front of the new headquarters. Mikoto watched as a couple of medics unloaded the little elf girl to take her to the hospital. The older elf, who Misaka had learn was named Tuka, went with her. Kurokawa sat Mikoto up and took a look at her.

"I want you to rest for the next two days. If you feel any symptoms, report to the hospital. Now let's get you to bed." said the medic. Seeing Kuribayashi walking up with her weapon and rucksack, the girl turned to medic. "Can I go with Kuri-Senpai? You should be with the little girl."

Kurokawa nodded and handed the girl to other woman. Mikoto then asked; "Can I stop at the ESG office. I want to reassure my sister?"

Kuribayashi turned to Kurokawa, who nodded. "Sure lets go."

As they walked through the headquarters building, Misaka turned to the woman. "Kuri-Senpai, do you know hand to hand combat?"

"I sure do. Why?"

"When I get off bedrest, can you show me a few moves? I know some basic stuff, but haven't practice a lot," said Mikoto, not mentioning the skills were from her sisters. "I've seen espers that have lost the use of their powers; I've seen how they got their asses kicked."

"Sure, just tell me when you want to meet," said Kuribayashi. "Is this why you want me to take you the barracks?"

"Well there's that, but also Kuro-Sensai is a bit of a mother hen. I'm didn't want to deal with her meltdown when she meets my little sister."

"Huh?" asked Kuri as they arrived at the ESG office. She then blinked as she saw the door. "Umm, why is there a vending machine in front of the door?"

"Someone's idea of security," said Mikoto as she knocked on the wall. Suddenly a pigtail girl appeared before them.

"Welcome back, prepare to be jumped when you get in there," said the girl as she looked at Kuribayashi. Seeing this Mikoto said; "She's with me."

The girl shrugged and grabbed both of them. In an instant they were inside the office. No sooner had they got there, was Mikoto tackled by a green blur.

"BIG SISTER, you're back! Says Misaka Misaka in relief at seeing her original still breathing." Said Last Order, who was now wearing a JSDF uniform of her own. 'They make uniforms that small?' thought Mikoto as she hugged her sister.

Meanwhile Kuribayashi just starred at the scene in front of her. 'No wonder she didn't want Kurokawa here. She would lose her shit if she saw this girl. I should be more upset about this, but damn she's adorable!'

Yomikawa then stepped up to them. "Welcome back. What's the word?"

"The medic wants me to rest for the next two days," said Mikoto. Yomikawa nodded and turned to the little girl. "Okay Last Order, let Mikoto go, she needs to get her rest."

"Where'd you get the uniform?" asked Misaka as the little girl reluctantly climbed off her.

"Yomikawa special ordered it for me! Says Misaka Misaka showing off her new clothes."

"It's actually a child's Halloween costume," said the older woman. Misaka nodded then looked around. "Where's Kanzaki-San?"

"She's on perimeter patrol, why do you ask?"

"I just need to ask her something. Can you tell her to come see me, after she's done?"

Yomikawa nodded, then Awaki teleported the two back to hall. As they made their way to the barracks, Shino turned to Mikoto. "Umm…Why is that munchkin here?"

Mikoto sighed. "She stowed away on the trucks when we came over. Our parents aren't at home now, so we really can't send her back. So we've been keeping her holed up in the office and barracks."

"How's she getting between the two without being seen?"

"Musujime's probably teleporting her back and forth. Hey, while you guys are working with the refugees can you see if you can get some local girl clothes. I'd like to sneak her in so she can play with kids her own age."

"Wait, what makes you think I'll be working with the refugees."

"The lieutenant brought them here; so you know they're going to dump that responsibility on Recon 3 right?" Kuribayashi dropped her head knowing the girl was right. They could already hear the yelling coming from down the hall. They then arrived at the barracks. It was an open bay barracks, just a big room, with wall lockers making makeshift walls between the beds. Walking in Shino saw two other girls that looked exactly like the one she was escorting.

"Welcome back Oneesan. Says Misaka relieved to see her sister isn't too badly hurt."

"Your bed is over here. Says Misaka helpfully."

"Do all your sisters talk like that?"

"You get used to it," sighed Mikoto as she sat on her bed and began to remove her body armor. "This is Mako and Mio, they already know who you are."

"Thank you for watching over our big sister. Says Misaka in gratitude."

"Umm…right. You have got to do something. As it stands right now, there is no telling you girls apart from each other," said Kuribayashi before turning to head back out. "Well have a good rest, see you in a couple of days."

"Bye," said Mikoto as she watched the woman leave. Once she was gone she called out; "Mako, Mio, come here."

"Why do you insist we use these names instead of our real names? Ask Misaka curiously."

"Those weren't name; those were numbers! You give numbers to spare parts and cattle, not people! You are NOT cattle! Anyway while I'm on bedrest I need you guys to go to supply or maintenance and see if you can find a replacement for this," said Mikoto, taking out one of her coins. "It needs to be about the same size, but allot heavier. I prefer something made of steel and I need to be able to get a good supply of it. Maybe a large bolt or vehicle lug nut."

"Are you planning to use this for your railgun? Ask Misaka, knowing that is what her Oneesan uses the coins for." Mikoto nodded. "These coins melt at fifty meters. I need something heavier to increase the range and power. We're going to have to up our game here. I want you guys to pick the brains of your squads for any skills you don't know. Also once I get out of here, we're going to find a time to all get together and I going to try to teach you all how to use the iron sand."

Both of the sisters nodded. "We understand, and look forward to learning an advanced technique. Rest well Big Sister. Says Misaka starting the mission her sister has given her."

"Thanks, have the other sisters help if necessary," said Mikoto as she laid down to rest.

 **To be continued**

Okay everybody, this is…Accelerator? He's going to be filling in for Misaka for next few days.

* Kohkidohsha: A high mobility truck made by Toyota for the JSDF. It is very similar to the US HMMWV.

** Type 73: A light jeep used by the JSDF, it is a military version of the Mitsubishi Pajero.

*** Komatsu LAV: A small armored car used by the JSDF. Much like the French VBL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gate: The JSDF and Espers fought.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. "Gate: So The Defense Force Fought" is owned by Sentai Filmworks and "A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index" is owned by Funamation.

" _Imperial Language_ "

" _Elvish_ "

 _Both of the sisters nodded. "We understand, and look forward to learning an advanced technique. Rest well Big Sister. Says Misaka starting the mission her sister has given her."_

 _"Thanks, have the other sisters help if necessary," said Mikoto as she laid down to rest._

 **Chapter 5**

 **Arnus Hill Base**

The troops of recon 3 were formed up in front of the headquarters building. Itami was in front of them along with a certain white haired boy leaning on a crutch. "Okay everybody, this is…Accelerator? He's going to be filling in for Misaka for the next few days."

"Is that really your name?" asked sergeant Kurata.

"It's the only name I remember," grumbled Accelerator. 'Damn, this going to be a pain the ass,' he thought as he noticed the critical looks the others were giving him. Especially the chick with the long black hair, he could see her eye twitch.

"First two school girls and now a crippled boy. What's next? Do they have a ten year old hidden in their office?" growled Kurokawa. She then noticed the woman next to her turn her head. "Is something wrong Kuri-san?"

"Oh nothing," answered the woman, while thinking of Misaka's younger sister who was hidden in the office. 'It's going to be show when she finds out about her.'

Itami then continued; "Today, we're going to continue working with the refugees. We're going to start by getting an accurate count and registering their names. The engineers are going to start working on some temporary housing for them today. Furuta, they've moved a field kitchen to the refugee camp. I want you to start setting up a meal plan. Cooked meals for breakfast and dinner. They'll be getting field rations for lunch." Furata nodded.

"Okay everyone, move out!"

"Roger!" Everyone then boarded the vehicles and drove the short distance to the camp that the refugees were currently staying at. Once they all got out, Kuribayashi called out to the refugees. " _Everyone gather around, we registering your names._ "

" _I am Cato el Altestan and this is my second apprentice Lelei la Relena._ "

" _I am the daughter of Hodoru of Coan forest. Tuka Luna Merceau._ "

" _I am Rory Mercury, I serve under Emloy, the god of darkness._ "

Accelerator watched as one by one the refugees continued to give their names. He noticed how many children there were. He could see why the railgun was planning to sneak Last Order in as this would be a good place to hide her. Finally the last person had given their name and the medic turned to the lieutenant.

"Well sir, we have three elderly, three injured adults, and including the girl in the hospital that leaves us with twenty children."

"So we have three kids that can be considered adults?" asked Itami.

"Yes sir, she is fifteen so we can count her as an adult," said Kurokawa standing next to a platinum blond girl, Lelei. 'Still a way to go to retirement,' thought Itami. The girl then pointed to the elf.

" _Tuka is 165 years old._ "

"An elf for sure," said the lieutenant. Accelerator notice that the elf girl was eyeing Kuribayashi's chest. 'Guess she swings that way?'

"And the third one?"

"That priestess girl there," said Kurokawa looking at the girl dressed in black and playing with several children.

"Really?" asked Itami. "She doesn't look older than fifteen, you sure?"

" _Wrong, not a child,_ " said Lelei. " _She much, much, much, much older._ "

" _So how old exactly?_ " asked the officer, but the girl shook her head vigorously. " _Too scary, can't ask._ "

Accelerator sneered then stepped forward. "Hey! _black girl_!"

The girl stopped playing with the children and pointed to herself.

" _Yes you,_ " said the boy, ignoring the locals that were now backing away from him. Rory walked up and looked the boy up and down. " _So, what can I do for you? A cripple boy,… who yet smells of so much blood._ "

" _How old you?_ " asked Accelerator, before the others could ask about the blood part. The girl smiled sweetly before sending her hand across his face, or at least she tried to. Rory looked as her hand, as she had felt something slap it back just short of the boy. ' _Well, he's an interesting one._ '

Accelerator narrowed his eyes. It had been reflex that caused him to turn on his collar. The attack had been stopped as always; but he could tell that slap had a lot more force than it should have had. " _You not normal._ "

" _I'm not normal?_ " asked Rory before she swung around, this time striking the boy with her axe. Once again the attack was stopped short, however this time the shockwave from the impact knocked people off their feet and created a crater between the two. " _My, My, it looks like the dog is calling the cat an animal._ "

"That's enough!" yelled Itami from where he was now sitting on the ground, but Accelerator ignored him. Glaring at the girl he thought: 'What the hell!? That blow had more force than a fucking freight train! The redirected kinetic energy should have broken her arms!' " _Just answer question._ "

" _I'll tell you this, I'm the oldest one here,_ " said the goth walking away. Accelerator turned to the others. "She says she's the oldest one here. That's all I can get out of her."

"Umm thanks," said the lieutenant. 'Working with this kid's going to be all sorts of fun,' he thought sarcastically. Meanwhile, Tuka leaned over to Lelei and asked: " _Is he a mage?_ "

" _I don't know,_ " said the girl watching the boy closely. It had seem like magic, the way he had stopped the weapon from hitting him. However, he had not muttered any spells or made any jesters with a wand or other focus. She had seen him touch the collar on his neck before the attack. Was that his focus, or maybe a magical item? There were so many mysteries surrounding these people in green: the lightening sorceress who also didn't seem to use spells or a focus, the wagons that moved without horses, the birds with spinning wings that flew above them, the fire wands that all of them seem to carry, and many other things. ' _As a sage, I cannot ignore these unexplainable things,_ ' Still she would have to bid her time for now. The boy appeared far too angry to approach. Maybe she would wait for the girl to return instead; she seemed friendlier.

 **The next day at the Hospital**

Tuka looked down at the elf girl laying in the bed. The girl's name was Sona. She was one of the survivors of their village. Kurokawa had wanted the elf to be present if the girl woke up again. The Last time she had woke up she went into a panic and they had to put her under to keep her from making her wounds worse. Kurokawa hoped the presence of Tuka would keep the elf girl calm. The girl stirred and open her eyes.

" _T-Tuka?_ " the girl asked, before she noticed Kurokawa and the other medical personnel in the room. The girl tried to jump up, but Tuka held her down. " _Easy Sona, we're safe here._ "

" _B-but they're humans?_ " said the girl. Tuka just smiled. " _They're not with the empire. They're good people. They saved us from the village._ "

" _The village!? Is there anyone else here, what about mama and papa, are they here?_ " Tuka frowned, something about that question really bothered her. It was probably because of what she had to tell her. " _Father is around here somewhere. But, I'm afraid were all that's left._ "

Tuka hugged the girl as she started to cry. Kurakawa then placed some food in front of her. Sona looked at the tray suspiciously. Tuka notice this and said; " _It's okay, their food is very good._ "

The elf girl nodded and give the food a taste. Before long digging into it. Tuka smiled and stood up. " _I'll come visit again later. In the meantime these healers will be taking care of you. Don't give them any trouble, okay_ _._ "

The girl nodded as she continued to eat.

 **Academy City, A few days later**

"So how goes the mission?" asked Laura Bishop, who was once again talking to Aleister through a computer link.

"I have just started to receive reports from Tsuchimikado and Etzali. I must say they are fascinating. It appears that there are magicians in the special zone, as well as more non-human races. In fact the JSDF has recently taken in a group of civilians which includes two elves as well as two magicians."

"Interesting, it seems as if all the magical creatures of our legends, exist in the special region."

"Yes, and considering the Roman like appearances of the enemy soldiers, I believe this gate has open on earth before."

"I believe you may be right," said Laura. "Is there any differences in the way they do magic on the other side?"

"It's too early to tell if there are differences in the way they perform their magic. However, they are most certainly organized differently," said Aleister.

"Oh, how so?"

"While the magicians are religious and worship gods. They are not a formal part of any church or church organization. Instead the churches in the special region seem to have something else. From what Etzali can tell their religion is polytheistic, with multiple gods each representing a certain aspect of life. Each of these gods have a person known as an _Apostle_ , or Apostle. These powerful people are highly respected by the locals and seem to be the equivalent of our saints."

"Hmm, interesting. I wonder if they'll ever come to visit our world."

"That may be happening sooner than you think," said Aleister smiling. Laura raised an eyebrow at the screen. "Oh?"

"It would seem word of the civilian casualties from the dragon attack has gotten out. The press is already yelling for answers. I feel it will only be a matter of time before there's an official hearing before the Diet. No doubt, they will also want testimony from some of the refugees."

"Are you perhaps planning for them to visit Academy City?"

"I don't know if that will be possible, but rest assure we will figure out a way to contact them. By the way, how are things on the political side?"

"We've managed to keep Europe neutral in all this. However, the US, Russia, and China have all taken an interest in the special region. The Japanese government is being very tight lipped about the special region, and several governments are suspecting that Japan will return to an isolationist country, relying solely on the special region for its resources."

"I shale have to talk to the prime minister to make sure they don't do something so foolish. It will not do for Japan to alienate too many of its allies. After all, if what I suspect about the gate opening on earth in the past is true, then that also means it has closed in the past."

 **Arnus Hill Base:**

Lieutenant Itami was running across the base hoping to get to his destination on time. With the stress he'd had been dealing with, he needed this. It had been a rough week, with working with the refugees, dealing with that new esper, and the seemingly never ending forms he had to fill out.

Misaka was back, which was both a good and bad thing. Good, in that they no longer had to deal with the perpetually pissed off Accelerator. Unfortunately for Itami, the girl was now following Kuribayashi around like a little duckling. The woman for her part was more than happy to turn the esper girl into her Mini-me. He had seen them training together in the morning and practicing hand to hand combat. 'Why counldn't she have chosen Kurokawa as a role model?' He had also seen her practicing some form of Kendo with another girl in the afternoon. Although it was more like Misaka getting the crap beat out of her. Still she was popular with the kids, and every few days she would entertain all the refugees as well as the members of the team with her violin playing.

Speaking of kids, Itami had noticed they seemed to have picked up another one from somewhere. Both he and Kurokawa had seen a little girl that had a creepy resemblance to their esper, playing with the other children. They had tried to find out who she was, but she seem to disappear every night. Kurokawa thought that she may have come from some nearby farm, but there wasn't anything like that for miles. Maybe she was a runaway, and saw the refugee camp as a good place to hide. When asked, the other children would only say that she wasn't from Coda and that she talked funny. Itami had convinced Kurokawa to let it go for the time being. They'd find out who she was eventually and it wasn't like the girl was a threat or anything.

Finally reaching his destination, Itami pulled back the curtain. Much to his disappointment he was not the first one to make it to the newly open bath. Still he thought, at least he was only sharing with one person not an entire platoon. Unfortunately, the person turned out to be none other than Accelerator.

Accelerator was trying to relax, after a stressful few weeks of his own. First there had been dealing with refugees. Then there was that black haired nurse, who was constantly fretting over him and asking details of his condition. He briefly consider telling her flat out that he'd been shot in the head, just to see the look on her face. Last but not least, there was that priestess girl with the axe. He could feel her watching him every time he was at the refugee camp. More than few times she had thrown a rock or something at him just to see it bounce off his reflection. It was becoming a pain in the ass. He glared as he caught the lieutenant looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing," said Itami as he slipped into the bath. "Don't you get tired of being angry all the time? That isn't healthy, you know?"

"Well it might be nice if everyone didn't seem to go out of their way to piss me off."

"Really kid, you need to get yourself a hobby or something."

"A hobby?"

"Yeah, you know like read manga, build models, or play video games. Stuff regular kids do."

"Like I've got time for that crap."

"Hey trust me, you got the rest of your life to be disgruntle adult. You should enjoy yourself while you can."

"And I'm supposed to do this by being like third string and her stupid frog obsession."

"Hey, as childish as it may seem. You can't deny Misaka-chan's a hell of a lot more relaxed than you are." Accelerator glared at the man, but had to admit he was somewhat right. After all, Railgun was considered the sanest of the level 5s in Academy City, but that wasn't saying much.

 **Meanwhile at the Women's bath next door**

Kuribayashi, who was standing guard at the entrance, blinked as a gaggle of similar looking brunettes approached the bath tent. "You in there, Mikoto-chan?"

"Hey, Kuri-Senpai," said Mikoto moving to the front of the group. "Is it crowded in there?"

"Just a few of the refugees. There should be enough room."

"Cool. By the way, these are the rest of my sisters," said Misaka gesturing to the other girls, who all bowed. "You've already met Mako and Mio. These are Mitsuko, Ryoko, and Saki."

Kuribayashi just nodded, already giving up trying to tell the girls apart.

"Well we better get in there before someone notices Last Order mixed in with us," said the girl as she and her sisters walked in. It had been a busy day for her as she had tried to teach her sisters how to use magnetism and the iron sand. Misaka could say her sisters did very well, with three of them being able to summon a small amount of the sand. It was nowhere near the amount she could control, but it was a start. As they stepped in they noticed Lelei, Tuka, and Rory sitting in the tube.

" _Hmm this is a surprise, I didn't realized you had such a large family Misaka,_ " said Rory.

" _Yeah, these are my sisters,_ " said Misaka, as Last Order suddenly bolted from the group to talk to the other little girls in the tent. Rory rose an eyebrow, she had noticed that little girl a few days ago. It appeared she was a camp follower*. " _I've been meaning to ask; is she related to you too?_ "

" _Umm yes, please don't tell anyone about her. She isn't supposed to be here,_ " said Mikoto, to which Rory shrugged her shoulders. " _It's no concern of mine. I must say you certainly didn't take long to master our language._ "

" _Yeah, we can learn things pretty fast when we put our minds to it,_ " said the esper while thinking; 'especially when you have six minds learning the same thing.'

" _Hmm interesting. Actually I'd like to ask you about the white haired cripple that took you place for a time._ "

" _Accelerator? Why the hell do you want to know about that jerk?_ "

" _Oh?_ " asked Rory smirking. ' _The plot thickens!_ '

" _Big Sister and Accelerator do not get along. They have issues says Misaka believing her sister should give it a rest,_ " said Mako.

" _You should have issues too!_ " yelled Makoto.

" _Big sister, you are now part of the network now and we've told you why he is the way he is says Misaka wishing her sister would just let it go._ "

" _Yes, I know he had a crap childhood. That's no excuse for the enjoyment he took in Radio Noise!_ " Mikoto growled.

" _Raydoe Nose?_ " asked Rory only to see Mikoto glare at her. " _That's none of your business._ "

" _Listen, I know my sisters are right and I should let it go. But it was very bad time in my life and thinking about it still bothers me,_ " Mikoto sighed as she laid back in the bath. " _Can we please change the subject?_ "

Lelei saw this as her chance. " _Can I ask you about your Magic?_ "

" _My magic?_ " asked Misaka. " _Oh that's not magic. I'm an_ _esper._ "

" _An esber?_ "

" _Yeah my powers are a result of my personal reality,_ " Misaka explained.

" _Personal reality?_ "

Misaka nodded. " _Through long mental exercises and special medication, an esper is able to make a reality onto themselves. This is their own personal reality were they can bend the laws of reality and do something that most people can't do._ "

" _So since reality doesn't apply to you, you can do whatever you want?_ " asked Rory.

" _Not quite, each person only gets one ability, but if you're clever and learn everything you can about your ability you can sometimes use it to do additional things. For example I have the ability to use electricity, but electricity can create magnetic fields. By creating magnetic fields I can manipulate metal objects._ "

" _Elektrity?_ "

" _The power of lightning,_ " said Misaka to which Lelei nodded. " _So by learning all the principles of lightning you were able to expand your power._ "

" _Yeah, that's about right._ " Lelei looked thoughtful. If she could learn the world's principles as these people understand them, maybe she could expand her own magic. It was something to think about.

 **Outside Arnus Base, the next day**

" _Are all these wing dragon corpses?_ " asked Rory looking over the field of dead lizards.

" _Yes, this is where the empire fought the Japanese,_ " Lelei said while looking at the dragon scale in her hand. The refugees were wondering what they could do to earn their keep. Tuka and some of the other girls were afraid they would have to sell their bodies to the soldiers. Lelei had noticed the dragons and asked Itami if they could harvest the scales for them. His answer had surprised her. " _Itami said we can take all the scales we want._ "

" _But dragon scales fetch a huge price!_ " said Tuka in shock.

" _Apparently the Japanese have no use for them,_ " Lelei continued turning to look at the elf. " _We well not need to sell ourselves._ "

" _Well, to sell such a large amount, we nee…_ " **KABOOM!** Rory stopped and looked to see a large explosion out in the field. She and the others then noticed Mikoto standing with a couple of her sisters and a few awe struck JSDF soldiers. They quickly made their way to the group.

"How are they ask Misaka hoping she has found a satisfactory replacement," asked Mio. She and Mako had gone to Maintenance and found a supply of pinball sized ball bearings.

"These are great. Good job girls," said Mikoto as she took aim at the corpse of a dragon 200 meters away. Firing her railgun, she watched corpse get blown to pieces. Rory and the others then walked up to her. " _That's much more powerful than what you did during the battle._ "

" _Hey Rory, back then all I had were coins. They don't hit as hard at long range, so I had my sisters find something better._ "

" _How can lightning make these balls so destructive?_ " asked Lelei.

" _Remember what I said about lighting making magnetic fields that allowing me to manipulate metal?_ " Lelei nodded. " _Well I use that to send these metal balls flying at very fast speed. When moving three times the speed of sound, even something small packs a big punch._ "

Lelei looked out at the remains of the dragon carcass. This was only more proof that the Japanese understanding of the various principles of the world may be superior to their own. She was definitely going to have to look into this.

 **A few days later**

Mikoto was cleaning her weapon getting ready for Recon 3's next mission. Next to her Kuribayashi was cleaning her own weapon. As she started doing a function check she asked the woman; "So how did the talk with the commander go?"

"He has no clue either. He thinks she may have an imaginary friend. He said he'll try to talk to her during the mission." The girls had noticed the elf Tuka acting strange, requesting extra of everything then not using half of it. When she requested extra cloths, they were always for a man. They had asked Lelei about it, but her Japanese wasn't good enough yet. They thought about asking Sona, the elf girl in the hospital, but she only seemed to know the elvish language that only Tuka knew. "Hey, do you guys have any mind readers in your office."

Misaka shook her head. "No, I could see her memories if I touch her and connect with the electric pulses in her brain, but I wouldn't know what was going on in her head."

"Are there any such people back at Academy City?" asked Kurokawa walking up.

"There's this one girl I know. She's the most powerful telepath in the city. But I'd rather not expose Tuka to HER." Mikoto growled the last part.

"Something wrong with this person?"

"Oh she just a snobby control freak who likes to make people her mind slaves."

Kuro and Kuri looked at each other. There was apparently bad blood between their esper and whoever this other girl was. "Umm right, well come on were forming up."

"Right," said the girl lining up with the others. They practiced a few formations before the Sargent Major told the lieutenant that they were ready. Itami walked up in front of them.

"Lock and load!" Everyone loaded their weapons at the command. "If this were the JMSDF** we say 'battle stations ready' now. Got that from anime."

Seeing the men just looking at him, Itami continued; "Anyway we're headed out to a potential battlefield. Keep your guard up."

That said, the soldiers loaded up onto the vehicles and drove to the refugee camp. Mikoto watched as the locals loaded two bags onto the truck. Lelei, Tuka, and Rory then walked up and also boarded the truck. Getting back onto the jeep she settled down as they drove to the city of Italica, not knowing what await them there.

 **To be continued**

* Camp Follower: In the old days camp followers were people (in some cases family members) that would follow a campaigning army and provide services such as cooking, cleaning, laundry, and prostitution.

**JMSDF: Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. (AKA the Japanese navy.)

Boy this was a long chapter. Almost twice as long as any of the others! Next up the siege of Italica!


	6. Chapter 6

**Gate: The JSDF and Espers fought.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. "Gate: So The Defense Force Fought" is owned by Sentai Filmworks and "A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index" is owned by Funamation.

" _Imperial Language_ "

 _"Lock and load!" Everyone loaded their weapons at the command. "If this were the JMSDF** we say 'battle stations ready' now. Got that from anime."_

 _Seeing the men just looking at him, Itami continued; "Anyway we're headed out to a potential battlefield. Keep your guard up."_

 _That said, the soldiers loaded up onto the vehicles and drove to the refugee camp. Mikoto watched as the locals loaded two bags onto the truck. Lelei, Tuka, and Rory then walked up and also boarded the truck. Getting back onto the jeep she settled down as they drove to the city of Italica, not knowing what await them there._

 **Chapter 6**

 **City of Italica**

Misaka looked at the walled town in front of them. The gate was closed tight and she could see archers and ballistae along the top, all of which were aimed at them. 'I guess that was an attack we saw earlier,' thought the girl as she remembered the smoke they saw coming from the town earlier. She could hear someone at the top of the wall calling for them to identify themselves. Hearing a noise behind her, Mikoto turned to see Lelei step out; followed by Tuka, Rory, and the lieutenant. As they walked by towards the gate, she climbed out the back of the jeep before Kuribayashi could stop her.

"Misaka-chan, what are you doing?" asked Itami as she walked up beside him.

"Their arrow tips are made of steel. I'm emitting a magnetic field. If they open fire, I'll be able to direct the arrows away from us."

The Lieutenant nodded as they continued walking towards the door. Once they got to the door he give it a good knock and waited. Just as he was about to knock again, the door suddenly burst open smashing him in the face. A young red haired women in armor stepped out yelling: " _I'M GLAD YOU CAME!_ "

Seeing the others not paying attention to her. The woman looked down to see the soldier laid out before her. " _Umm…was that my doing?_ "

The other four just nodded at the girl before each of them grabbed a limb and carried the lieutenant inside. Once inside Tuka started emptying Itami's canteen in his face while yelling about the woman's bad manners.

" _What was that supposed to be!? Didn't you considered that somebody might stand in front of the gate? Think about dwarves or hobbits! By doing this you're WORSE THAN A GOBLIN!_ "

'Laying it on a bit thick there Tuka,' thought Mikoto as the elf continued to yell at the woman. The lieutenant then woke and sat up. "We're inside now?"

[Lieutenant, Misaka, is everything alright?] Kawabara asked over the radio. Misaka grabbed her radio mike. "Everything's fine sergeant major. The lieutenant just got knocked out by the door. It was kind of funny to watch actually. We're still assessing the situation, over."

[Roger!] Itami glared at the girl before looking around. "So, anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

" _W-What!? ME!?_ " said the red haired woman as everyone looked at her. Suddenly a younger brown haired girl in armor stepped up. " _HOW DARE YOU!? You are addressing Pina Co Lada, Third Imperial Princess of the Molt Empire!_ "

The five guest stared at the girl. "Imperial Princess?"

 **Formal Mansion**

Misaka and the others followed the princess down the halls of the mansion, as the girl explained the situation. To her it sounded like some sort of TV drama. Two older sisters fighting over custody of the heir to the family fortune. Unfortunately the war started and like Coda Village all the noble lords in the area went to fight, and everybody knows how that turned out. As a result the security situation had deteriorated to the point where even defending the city was difficult. The princess had reinforcements on the way, but they needed help now.

"You can understand what she is saying?" Lelei asked Itami, as they walked.

"Yeah I can. Some of the words I don't understand, but I'm getting the gist of it all. Is it because I bumped my head?"

"If that's the case maybe we should bash your head in more often," said Mikoto. The lieutenant frowned at her as they slowed to a stop. Coming to a double set of doors the princess turned to them.

" _Behind this door is the legitimate heir to Clan Formal and the ruler of Italica, Countess Myui,_ " said Pina before opening the door. The group came in to see a very young girl sitting on a throne.

"A little girl?" asked Itami

"I believe the countess turned eleven a short while ago," Lelei commented. Misaka didn't say anything. She had met enough royalty to know this girl was probably more mature than she looked.

The princess walked up to stand beside the girl.

" _While she is the true ruler of Italica, it's too much to ask her to lead an army. Therefor I have taken command for the time being._ "

" _Well perhaps we can help,_ " said Itami. The princess nodded and asked the head maid to bring them some drinks. They then gathered around a table with the Arnus group on one side, the princess and her knights on the other, and the countess sitting at the end. They were just about to start negotiations, when things took a slight turn.

" _Your refreshments my lady._ " Mikoto froze at the voice. She had come to the special zone to help her sisters that was true. However there was another reason she came to this place. A reason she had only told Yomikawa about. A friend, who had gotten permission to visit her family in Tokyo. One that had disappeared during the Ginza incident. "UIHARU!"

"M-Misaka!?" stuttered the black haired maid with flowers in her hair.

"Why you little…" growled Mikoto as she turned on the countess with electric bolts coming off of her body. Princess Pina and the other knights rose to defend the girl, but she was going to have none of it. Using her magnetism on their armor, Misaka sent the princess and her knights flying across the room. Ignoring Itami's calls to stand down, she turned back to the trembling girl only for her friend to jump in front of her.

"NO MISAKA! DON'T HURT HER!"

"Out of the way Uiharu. You are not going to be this brat's slave ANY LONGER!"

"You have it wrong! I'm not her slave. She saved me." Misaka stopped. "Saved you? What are you talking about?"

"When the imperial army retreated it was chaos. I managed to slip away, but there were so many soldiers around the gate I couldn't go back. So I ran. I just ran and ran. I roamed the countryside for days. I was alone, lost, hungry, and scared. Then one day Myui-sama, saw me from her carriage. She and the head maid took me in. They gave me a place to stay, taught me how to speak the language, and gave me a job as a maid so I could support myself."

"I see," said Mikoto, before looking at the still nervous countess. Smiling softly, she bowed to her. " _I'm sorry. Thank you for helping my friend._ "

The girl nodded, glad that the scary girl was no longer angry at her. As this was going on, the princess was picking herself up with conflicted feelings. She was furious. Why had no one told her about this girl!? An invaluable source of information had been right under her nose! Even a civilian peasant would know something about their country's military. ' _When this is over, I'll have to check with the slavers for any recent slaves purchases. There could be others. Damn it I should have done that first!_ ' She was also slightly frightened. There was no doubt, this girl in green was the lightning sorceress and her power didn't disappoint. She, Hamilton, and even Gray had been useless against her. With some invisible force she had swatted them all away like annoying flies. ' _I have to get these people on our side!_ '

Seeing the princess walking back up to the table, Itami nervously said; ''W- _Well looks like nobody was hurt. Why don't we forget this incident ever happened and start over?_ "

The princess nodded. " _Yes, let's start again._ "

 **Later in the Formal Mansion Kitchens**

Uiharu dropped into the chair with a sigh.

" _What's wrong Uiharu, Nyah?_ " asked a young cat eared girl.

" _Oh, hey Meia. Those men in green everyone's been talking about showed up at the south gate. The princess is trying to recruit them to help defend the city. It's as I thought; they're the JSDF._ "

" _Jayesdeef?_ "

" _My country's army._ "

" _So that means you get to go home Oven-mitt. Aren't you happy?_ " asked another girl with bunny ears. Uiharu frowned at her. They had gotten wind of her ability when she had delivered warm soup from across town. She had sometimes wondered what kind of cool titles she would be given if she ever raised her level. "The Oven-mitt" was not one of them.

" _I am happy. It just; you remember me telling you about my friend Misaka?_ "

" _That's the one who supposed to really strong nyah,_ " said Meia.

Uiharu nodded. " _Well she was with them and she noticed me._ "

" _She's your friend right? I don't see the problem here,_ " said the bunny girl.

" _Think about it Delilah. Let's say a friend of yours disappeared during an enemy attack. Then while visiting a castle in enemy territory you saw your friend dressed up like some sort of servant. What would you think was going on and what would you do about it?_ "

" _Well it would be obvious that my friend had been enslaved and I would do whatever it takes to save…_ " Delilah froze as she realized what must of happen. " _SHE DIDN'T HURT OUR LADY DID SHE!?_ "

" _Thankfully, no. I managed to calm her down and explain things before anything bad happened,_ " said Uiharu, causing the maids around her to sigh in relief. She then smirked. " _But she certainly put the princess and her knights in their place._ "

 **Italica South Gate**

"Hey, did something happen in town? The lieutenant seemed a little upset when we arrived," Kurokawa asked Misaka as they climbed the stairs to the top of the wall.

"Umm well, I had this friend who disappeared during the Ginza incident. Turns out she's here. When I saw her dress up like a servant, I kind of jumped to conclusions and made a little scene."

"Attempted murder is more than a little scene, Misaka-chan," said Itami who was looking out over the wall.

"I wasn't going to hurt her! I just wanted to scare her into releasing my friend."

"Well you sure hell succeeded in that! I think that little girl almost peed her dress when you went all nuclear meltdown on her."

"So this friend of yours, who is she? Is she a classmate or something?" asked Kurokawa.

"Uiharu Kazari. She not a classmate, she's my roommates coworker in Judgement."

"Judgement?"

"It's a city wide student organization with members from every school. It's kind of like a neighborhood watch."

"Do you see them Lieutenant?" asked the sergeant major. Mikoto looked out to see two figures on horses off in the distance.

"Yeah, looks like a scouting party," said Itami. The sergeant major nodded. "The real thing's behind the tree line. I'd say five to six hundred strong. There's not enough of them to surround the city. They can't attack the through the North as the town is backed up to a cliff. That leaves the other three gates. Then there's…"

"You noticed it too huh. There's only thirteen of us here defending the gate they've already breached. That princess is expecting us to be overrun, then she'll defeat them at the second line of defense."

"Well they fall for that?" asked Kurata.

"Don't know. But she's in command here."

"So we just sit here and be good little bits of bait," said Misaka, to which Itami nodded. "So how did the request for reinforcements go?"

"They're getting a QRF* together now. It helped when I told them that there was also a Japanese citizen hiding here. Sergeant Tomita, tell them we don't need any camp fires. Kuribayashi, Misaka; start distributing the night vision."

"Roger!" As Mikoto followed Shino to the vehicles, she turned to her. "Hey Kuri-senpai, won't putting out all the fires at just this one gate make the enemy suspicious?"

"I don't know, maybe," Kuribayashi as they started gathering the night vision devices from the vehicles. "By the way, did they give you any night vision?"

Misaka nodded and showed the women her goggles. "These are meant to help my lower level sisters see electric currents, but they also double as night vision goggles."

"Kind of bulky aren't they."

"Yeah, but they also have built in sensors that work with the sights on my weapon."

"I see," said Kuribayashi while thinking…'Damn it! Why did this girl get all the cool stuff?' "Well I'll go this way, you go the other."

Misaka nodded and started going down the line passing out a device to each of her teammates. Once she was done she went back to the center of the gate. There she saw Rory dancing around while saying something about terrorizing the princess to her very soul. The lieutenant then had them start watching in shifts.

 **Italica South Gate 0300**

Kurokawa was shaking Mikoto to wake her up. The girl suddenly shot up while giving the medic a small jolt of electricity. "Damn it, cut it out Kuroko!...Oh, sorry Kuro-sensai."

"Who's Kuroko?" Misaka shook her head. "Don't ask. Has the enemy shown up?"

Kuribayashi nodded. "They're attacking the East gate."

Mikoto looked to the east and could see more fires coming from some of the buildings and hear a low roar. The sound of people yelling and screaming. She hoped Uiharu was still at the mansion and not anywhere near that gate.

" _AWW! Why are they not attacking here?!_ " cried Rory, while tapping her axe on the floor and pouting.

"0300, perfect time for a night attack," said Kurata looking at his watch.

"They may be bandits, but they're still experienced soldiers," said Kawabara.

"Has the East Gate requested reinforcements?" asked Itami.

"No sir."

Itami continued to watch the fires at the other gate. "What are you going to do now princess?"

 **To be continued**

* QRF: Quick Reaction Force


	7. Chapter 7

**Gate: The JSDF and Espers fought.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. "Gate: So The Defense Force Fought" is owned by Sentai Filmworks and "A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index" is owned by Funamation.

" _Imperial Language_ "

" _Elvish_ "

 _Mikoto looked to the east and could see more fires coming from some of the buildings and hear a low roar. The sound of people yelling and screaming. She hoped Uiharu was still at the mansion and not anywhere near that gate._

 _"AWW! Why are they not attacking here?!" cried Rory, while tapping her axe on the floor and pouting._

 _"0300, perfect time for a night attack," said Kurata looking at his watch._

 _"They may be bandits, but they're still experienced soldiers," said Kawabara._

 _"Has the East Gate requested reinforcements?" asked Itami._

 _"No sir."_

 _Itami continued to watch the fires at the other gate. "What are you going to do now princess?"_

 **Chapter 7**

 **Arnus Hill Base**

"Recon team 3 has received a request from the city of Italica's representative Princess Pina Co Lada, to provide support for local peacekeeping operations. They have requested additional support," said General Hazama standing in front of his officers. "There is also one of our citizens who disappeared during Ginza incident who has been hiding in that city."

"Please let me handle this!" called Colonel Kamo.

"Combat team 1 has finished forming up and is ready to go at any time!" continued Lieutenant Colonel Tsuge, commander of 101st Company.

"No!" Kamo glared as Colonel Kengun, commander of Combat Team 4, continued; "It'll take far too long to get there by ground. Lieutenant General, please pick Combat Team 4!"

"We've got the stereo, the loudspeakers, and the Wagner CD all ready to go!" said Lieutenant Colonel Youga, commander of the 401st Company. Kengun smiled at him. "Perfect Lt. Colonel Youga!"

"Thank you sir!"

"Combat Team 4 will go. Speed is what we need right now. It's the sensible choice I believe. You leave as soon as Yomikawa sends an esper over!" said the General while thinking; 'Are they possessed by the ghost of Lt. Colonel Kilgore? I can guess what's going to happen!'

Youga approached Tsuge. "Sorry Tsuge better luck next time! Hey, you got any advice for working with these esper?"

"Yeah don't look down on them, no matter what they look like. They're all young and allot of them are super strong, especially that white haired kid," said Lt. Colonel Tsuge. He then continued; "The only other thing to keep in mind is that these kids apparently got their abilities by modifying their brains. So don't be surprised if whoever you get is a little…off."

 **Italica, East Gate**

Uiharu started bandaging another wounded soldier that had been pulled behind the front line. Things were looking bad. The main gate had fallen an hour ago. Then the bandits dragged several naked bodies into the court yard. To her horror they were men, women, and children. As the bandits laughed and mutilated the bodies, several of the enraged civilians charged them. This is what the marauders wanted, and now the second line of defense was falling apart.

They had requested reinforcements, but the princess yelled that there were none to send. Princess Pina was certain that the men in green would not come to their aid. Not when she had sent them on a suicide mission at the south gate. 'Serves her right that her plan fell apart!' Uiharu thought bitterly, angry that the princess tried to use her friend and countrymen as bait. Still she wasn't too worried yet. She knew that there was no way Misaka would abandon her or the innocent people of this city.

 **Meanwhile at the South Gate**

" _No! No! No…At this rate, I-I'll…I'm going to go crazy!_ "

Misaka grimaced watching Rory crying and moaning while hugging her axe. 'She's starting to sound like Kuroko at her worse,' she thought. Itami tried to approach the apostle, but both Lelei and Tuka stopped him just as Rory suddenly swung her polearm taking out a part of the stone wall.

"What's wrong with her?" Itami asked the mage.

"The souls of the fallen soldiers are being sent to Emloy through her body. It acts as an aphrodisiac," said the mage.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I believe all she has to do is fight." Itami turned to the sergeant major. "Has the east gate requested reinforcements yet?"

"No Sir."

"We have to guide in the reinforcements too," said Itami before turning to Kuribayashi. "Kuribayashi, stay with Rory."

"Roger!" answered Kuribayashi who then knelt down next to the black haired girl. "Rory we're going. Just hang on a little longer."

"Whoa!" shouted the sergeant as the girl suddenly stood up and jumped off the wall. Jumping on to the roof of a nearby house, Rory quickly ran across the rooftops to east gate.

"Damn she's fast," said the sergeant major, watching the girl disappear.

"We're going after her! Hurry!" yelled Itami, before he, Kuri, Tomita, and Misaka all jumped into Type 73 jeep. As the jeep sped down the streets, Itami got on the radio. "401st this is Recon 3. The enemy is at the east gate. We'll be marking the target with a flare."

 **Outside Italica**

Lt. Colonel Youga looked at the esper that was sitting at the door of the helicopter. Lt. Colonel Tsuge had told him that this white haired kid was powerful, but he wasn't so sure. The kid had walked up to the helicopter leaning on a crutch. Still he decided to wait and see. He then received Itami's message.

"Sir, we are five minutes out. Recon 3 reports that the enemy is currently attacking the east," Youga said to his commander. The Colonel nodded. "Head for ten o'clock. All units assume attack formation. We'll come at them with the sun at our back. Lt. Colonel Youga, start the music."

'You got to be kidding me,' thought Accelerator, as " _Flight of the Valkyries_ " started playing from the loudspeakers on the helicopter's side. 'Guess the cavalry has to have its theme music.' He then placed his crutch under the seats. Seeing the Lt. Colonel looking at him he said; "I'll be back for that later."

 **Streets of Italica**

"Kuribayashi, take off you V8s," said Lt. Itami, as they continued to follow the Apostle running atop the houses.

"Why?"

"Because you always break them," answered Tomita.

"I DO NOT!" Yelled the woman.

"It's almost dawn. You don't need them anymore. So if you don't want to get yelled at just take them off," said Itami as he leaned out the passenger window and fired a flare gun. Rory paid the flare no mind as she had reached the gate.

Uiharu was still treating wounded when the black haired girl that was with Misaka suddenly seem to fall right out the sky. Uiharu then watched as the girl hit the largest bandit near her and sent him flying. 'Is she an esper?'

" _I wonder what that noise is nyah?_ " asked Miea.

" _What noise? My ears aren't as sensitive as yours?_ "

" _It sounds like the cooks chopping food in the kitchen,_ " said the cat girl. Uiharu listen for a moment before she could just make out a chopping noise in the distance. Her eyes widen as she realized what the sound was.

" _Helicopters. It's the JSDF!_ " As soon as she said it, there was an explosion as the front gate was hit with a TOW missile.

Outside the wall the AH-1 cobras of the JSDF were raining down missiles and cannon fire on to the bandits. The troops in the UH-1 Hueys added their own fire with their doorguns and small arms. [All units. There are friendlies inside the city. Concentrate all fire outside the wall.]

Seeing the helicopter approaching a large group, Accelerator decided it was time to start. Turning back to Lt. Colonel Youga, he yelled; "Hey Colonel; you ever see a movie call 'Dead Pool'?"

"What?"

Accelerator smiled as he chambered his weapon and turned on his collar. "Maximum effort!"

"What the hell!?" shouted Youga as the white haired kid jumped off the helicopter. The boy dropped a hundred feet, before landing in the middle of the bandits with the force of a bomb. Rocks, men, and horses went flying from the impact, as Accelerator stood up completely unharmed. Seeing an enemy they could actually reach, several of the bandits charged the esper. Only for their arms to be torn apart and themselves shot at close range. The boy started laughing.

"Oh you guys are fucking screwed! There's no stopping me when I'm like this! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Back at the helicopter the commander noticed that they were missing someone. "Hey, where'd that esper kid go?"

"That crazy little bastard, jumped off to take on a group of fifty all by himself!" answered Lt. Colonel Youga. Seeing several explosions at the area he continued; "It looks like he's winning."

Meanwhile inside the city, the jeep finally made it to the gate. As he got out, Itami wondered if Rory could actually fight with that small body of hers. He then ordered; "Fix Bayonets!"

Once she had attached her bayonet to her rifle Kuribayashi gave out a battle cry, charging into the fight with Misaka hot on her trail.

"Those idiots!" yelled Tomita, as he and Itami tried to catch up. When they finally reached the edge of the Bulwarks, they could see Rory hacking and slashing her way through multiple bandits. She was just about to be hit by a large swordsmen, when Kuribayashi appeared and bayoneted the man, pushing him away before shooting him. She then killed a pair of bandits that charged her.

Suddenly Misaka arrived and fired a grenade directly into the gate opening killing several bandits, before she too started shooting. The girl killed several more before her weapon ran out. Before she could reload, a bandit was on top of her. She sent a high powered bolt directly to the man's face, killing him. She then noticed several more bandits charging her. 'Time to put those lessons from Kuri-nee and Kanzaki-sempai to use,' thought Misaka bringing her hand down towards the ground. One of the bandits was just about to slice her in half, when he was suddenly torn apart by a black cloud. The others stopped as the black cloud then went to the girls hand and took form.

" _A magical black sword!_ " shouted Hamilton, who was watching the battle with Princess Pina. The princess shivered, glade that the girl had not used that in mansion. The thing just looked evil. Uiharu however knew exactly what it was. "The iron sand," she whispered as she saw her friend once again charge into action. Kanzaki had known Misaka wouldn't ever be as strong as some of the warriors in the special zone, so she had concentrated on the girl's speed and agility. Things that Mikoto were putting to good use as she evaded enemy attacks and got within their defense before attacking. It didn't hurt that her iron sand could cut through just about anything.

Kuribayashi had wrecked her rifle by using it to block a sword. She was engaging the marauders with her pistol when she noticed something out the corner of her eye. She turn just in time to see Rory cut down a bandit that was sneaking up on her. The sergeant returned the favor by shooting a bandit that was charging Rory from behind. Another soldier tried to stab Kuribayashi in the back but he sliced in half by Misaka.

"Those. Girls. Are. Terrifying," said Itami as he watched the carnage. Sergeant Tomita turned to him. "Lieutenant, what do we do?"

"Don't let anyone get behind them. Cover their backs!" ordered the officer, while shooting a bandit that coming up behind Rory.

" _Their monsters! RUN!_ " yelled one of bandits as he ran from the girls. The bandits tried to retreat back out the gate, only to collide with another group desperately trying to get in. " _There's a white demon out there! RUN!_ "

[Recon 3 this is Hunter 1.] Itami looked to see a Cobra gunship burst out of the smoke and position itself to face the gate. [At the count of ten we are going to wipe out all targets in the gate. Evacuate immediately. I say again we are going to wipe out all enemies in the gate. Evacuate immediately. Ten, nine, eight, seven…]

Itami and Tomita looked at each other and rushed out to the girls. Itami grabbed Rory as the sergeant grabbed both Kuribayashi and Misaka. The AH-1 then open fired with its autocannon. With a howl, scores of 20mm armor piercing round came down on the bandits. Within seconds it was over, with the bulk of the brigands dead.

" _M-Monster!_ " said Hamilton, as she and the princess watched the helicopter fly by.

" _An iron Pegasus!?_ " whispered Princess Pina. As she watch the flying machines start to drop down soldiers, she wonder just what type of force she called upon. The iron Pegasus and powerful magic that destroyed all in its path, just what type enemy had the empire provoked? As one of the helicopters turn towards her, she held herself as a chill went down her spine. For the first time she truly feared for the fate of her home.

Meanwhile down at the gate, one of the civilians approached Sergeant Tomita. " _Thank you. You saved our town. What army are you with?_ "

Tomita looked at the man and said; " _We are the JSDF_."

 **Outside the wall a little later**

Misaka was walking around the landed helicopters, when she saw a familiar crutch sitting in the one with loudspeakers attached. 'I guess I could be a little nicer to the jerk,' thought Mikoto as she walked up to the helicopter and grabbed the crutch.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" said the doorgunner who watching the bird.

"I'm taking this back to its owner. Problem with that?"

"Oh no, of course not," said the gunner. Misaka nodded and went to look for Accelerator. A soldier then walked up to the doorgunner. "You just gonna let her take it?"

"That girl is one of those espers. Did you see how much blood was on her uniform? I sure as hell don't want to find how it got that way!"

Mikoto found Accelerator leaning against the city wall. Walking up to the boy, she poked him with the crutch. "Here."

The boy looked her up and down. He could see large blood stains all over her uniform and armor. He could also tell that none of it was hers. "I see you had some fun."

"Fun's not exactly what I call it," growled the girl. She then looked down. "Do you know any good ways to get blood out of clothes?"

"Afraid not. Before my 'accident' I always used my reflection to keep the blood off me. I haven't found a good alternative yet," said Accelerator in rare moment of thoughtfulness. He then slowly made his way to his feet. Once he was up however, a rock hit the side of his head, knocking him over.

" _Oh, so you can be hit,_ " said a black haired girl.

" _Rory, stop it!_ " ordered Misaka. " _Accelerator used up his collar's power fighting the bandits. It'll be a while before can reflect and be your toy again._ "

" _Aww, I'm just glad to see he does have a weakness,_ " said the Apostle, before looking out across the shattered battlefield. " _I heard what some of the prisoners are saying. Maybe you should consider being an apostle of Emloy._ "

'Yeah just what we need!' thought Mikoto before turning to Accelerator. "You know you should really consider carrying an extra battery for that thing. You never know how long a battle might last."

"Yeah I'll see what Yomikawa can do," before walking towards the helicopters.

 **Italica, a few hours later**

" _Take this too Uiharu,_ " said Miea, handing the girl a small gift.

" _Thank you,_ " said Uiharu as she hugged the cat girl. She was saying her goodbyes whiled the JSDF and Pina Co Luda were working out a treaty. The commander of the helicopter force had offered to give her a ride back to base in the helicopters, but she had decided to ride back with her friend in the trucks. Off to the side, Misaka sat in her t-shirt and panties. A couple of the maids, upon seeing the blood, had taken her uniform and armor.

" _Okay get closer together,_ " said Uiharu while aiming the camera on her note pad at a few of her friends. Mikoto had recharged it so she could take a few photos before leaving. The maids then returned with her clothes and armor. " _Here are your clothes. We got most of the blood out._ "

" _Thanks. By the way, how'd you do that?_ " asked the esper.

" _You make a paste with salt and cold water and work it in. Then you rinse it with cold water,_ " said the girl with bunny ears. For some reason Makoto had the feeling they, done this a lot. Getting dressed, she turned to her friend. "Uiharu, it's time to go."

"Okay," said Uiharu, grabbing a cloth bag filled with the things she had gotten while in Italica as well as the presents from her coworkers. Stopping in front of the head maid, she gave the old woman a hug. " _Thank you, for everything._ "

The old woman hugged her back. " _Take care of yourself child._ "

Uiharu then followed Misaka to where the vehicles were parked. Getting in the jeep with Mikoto, she saw two of the people who had been at the gate. Her friend introduced them. "Uiharu this is Sergeant Kuribayashi and that is Sergeant Tomita. Guys this is my friend Uiharu."

"Oh, so this is the girl you found. Nice to meet you," said Kuri, to which the girl nodded. As they pulled out and started to leave Italica, Uiharu turned to Mikoto. "So, what's happened in academy city since I've been gone?"

"Well, everyone was pretty upset when we heard you had disappeared during the Ginza incident. Saten kept coming to your office to see if they had heard any news. Kuroko's been burying herself in work." Mikoto decided not to mention that the teleporter had been extremely depressed the first few days and that she had actually let her into her bed so she could sleep. "By the way Uiharu, you might want to be careful when mentioning me to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Our presence in the special zone is kind of hush hush. I didn't tell her when I left Academy City, so she'll probably grill you pretty hard if you say you saw me," said Mikoto before the jeep came to a halt. "What's going on?"

"There's smoke up ahead," said Tomita. Misaka grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked. She could see a brown cloud moving towards the convoy. "That's not smoke, its dust. Something's moving down the road."

A short while later they could see a red flag with a pink rose on it and several riders. Uiharu noticed that all the riders were women. 'Are these the knights Princess Pina talked about?' As the rider slowed and advanced on the jeep, Itami voice came over the radio. [Make sure no one fires. It could be brake the treaty.]

" _Where are you coming from?_ " asked a woman with short platinum blond hair as she looked down on them.

" _We're returning from Italica,_ " Tomita answered.

" _To where?_ "

" _Arnus Hi…_ "

"Arnus Hill!" yelled the woman as she drew her sword and the other knights lowered their lances to charge. Misaka could hear Itami still calling for them to hold fire. Then a girl with her blond hair in ringlets grabbed Tomita by the collar. " _Are you the enemy from the other world!?_ "

" _HEY!_ " The blond looked to see Mikoto glaring at her. " _You don't know this, but there is a truce between us and the empire, signed by her Imperial highness Princess Pina Co Luda. One that you are currently coming close to breaking._ "

" _Be quite you peasant brat!_ " Misaka was about to give the woman a good jolt when the lieutenant suddenly walked up. " _Umm…excuse me, I don't know what my man said to you…_ "

" _Surrender!_ " ordered the platinum blond as she pointed her sword at his neck. Itami tried smiling at her. " _Now calm down. We can work this out._ "

" _SILENCE!_ " yelled the blond knight, slapping him in the face. Seeing a couple of his men taking aim, Itami yelled out; "RUN! For now just get out of here! Hurry!"

Tomita put the jeep in reverse and pealed out with the other vehicles. The knight's horses were startled, preventing them from pursuing the vehicles. Misaka looked back to see the knights surround Lieutenant Itami. 'Great, now we got to rescue his dumb ass.'

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gate: So the JSDF and Espers fought there.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. "Gate: So The Defense Force Fought" is owned by Sentai Filmworks and "A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index" is owned by Funamation.

" _Imperial Language_ "

" _Elvish_ "

 _"SILENCE!" yelled the blond knight, slapping him in the face. Seeing a couple of his men taking aim, Itami yelled out; "RUN! For now just get out of here! Hurry!"_

 _Tomita put the jeep in reverse and pealed out with the other vehicles. The knight's horses were startled, preventing them from pursuing the vehicles. Misaka looked back to see the knights surround Lieutenant Itami. 'Great, now we got to rescue his dumb ass.'_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Outside Italica**

"Hmm, maybe the lieutenant's dead already," said Kuribayashi looking at the gate with her binoculars.

"Don't jinx him," said Kurata.

"But they really beat the shit out of him on the way back to the city. Then again, being an otaku he's probably used to it."

'Did that cow tit bitch really just say that!?' Kurata thought angrily, being an otaku himself.

"We'll wait till nightfall, before we move," said Tomita. He then noticed Misaka getting up. "Were are you going?"

"I'm going to get some Intel," said Mikoto walking back to the trucks. Walking up to her friend, she asked; "Uiharu, that princess was staying at the mansion right?"

Uiharu nodded. "Yes, she was."

"There isn't enough room in that place to hold all those knights. She'd probably only keep her officers close by. Do you know if the princess had a place set aside for the others?"

Once again Uiharu nodded. "Before I left, some of the other maids said they were setting up a schedule to deliver food to a nearby inn."

Mikoto turned to Kawabara. "Sergeant Major, do you have that map of the city we made."

The sergeant major nodded and handed the map to her. "Thanks, we'll need some paper too."

Laying the map out on the hood of the jeep, Misaka turned to her friend. "I know this map's a little rough, but can you point out were this inn is."

 **Meanwhile in the Mansion of Clan Formal**

" _What the hell do you think you're doing!_ " yelled the princess. " _You idiots!_ "

" _Eh._ " Bozes blinked as a cup bounced off her head and blood started to flow down her face. In an instant Panache was at her side trying to stop the bleeding. She couldn't understand but something was wrong. It had started when they had entered the city. Instead of getting cheers for capturing the enemy commander, they were instead met with a nervous fearful people. Some of them were even angry, among them their own princess they had come to help. " _Your Highness, what have we done!?_ "

" _Do you need to ask?_ " asked the princess as she looked at the far wall. Leaning against the wall was a badly beaten Lieutenant Itami, which was being franticly checked over by Hamilton.

" _Sir Itami! Sir Itami!_ " the girl cried, only to freak out when the man collapsed.

 **Back outside the city**

Mikoto returned to the others to see Kuribayashi laid out in shock. "Hey, what's with her?"

"We just told her the about the commander being a ranger."

"Really? Aren't rangers supposed to be like super bad-asses or something? He doesn't seem the type."

"Just goes to show you never know," said Tomita turning to her. "Did you find out anything?"

Misaka nodded laying down the map of the city. "We'll need to avoid the North-east section. There's an inn there that's probably being used to house most of the knights."

She then placed down several drawings. "This is the interior of the mansion. The first floor has the greeting hall, servant quarters, small pantries and kitchens. The second floor has all the guest and meeting rooms. The third floor is personal rooms. There's a basement used mostly for storage, but Uiharu also said they sometimes interrogated criminals down there."

"Good job. We'll probably best start with the basement," said Tomita. "Let's move."

The group got up and started to head towards the city. A little ways outside the gate the soldiers took cover in a wheat field, while Rory, Lelei, and Tuka went on ahead. The guards let the three in, not wanting to get in the apostle way. A short while later Mikoto saw a large dome of purple energy cover the gate and the guards collapsed. 'So that's Tuka's magic huh?' she thought. Misaka had been skeptical of the existence of magic when she first arrived in this land. However, after talking with Lelei and seeing a few demonstrations she agreed that they were using some power other than esper abilities. Although there was a chance that they were using some new unknown form of ability, she decided to just go with magic for now.

Tuka appeared at the top of the wall waving a torch. That was the signal that they were clear to move. The soldiers went through the gate where they met up with Lelei and Rory, the mage using her magic to protect herself and Rory from Tuka's spell.

 **Meanwhile back at the Formal ranch:**

Itami slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying in a bed with a young black haired maid looking over him. " _Ah your awake Master!_ "

"W-When did I get to maid hotel in Akiba?" the lieutenant asked himself, as he tried to sit up. He winced in pain as two maids moved to assist him. " _Where am I?_ "

" _Countess Formal's mansion._ "

"I at the countess' mansion? Which means I'm back in Italica," whispered Itami. He then saw another maid pouring a cup a water. Noticing the girl's pointed ears and tail he said; " _Cat Ears!?_ "

The girl turn to him. " _Is something wrong?_ "

" _Oh I'm just wondering what's going on?_ "

" _Don't worry?_ " said the head maid, entering the room. " _Princess Pina has ordered that we insure that you are treated with the greatest care. And the knights that treated you so poorly have been harshly punished. We are grateful to you for saving this town._ "

" _On…thanks,_ " said Itami as all the maids bowed to him and the head maid continued.

" _The savior of Italica should never have been subjected to such appalling treatment. If you wish to destroy the city in retaliation, we are prepared to help you. But please, we beg you not to harm countess Myui._ "

" _Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to do that,_ " said Itami while thinking. 'So they're loyal to the countess not the empire.'

" _We are ever grateful for your compassionate words. Until you recover, these four will take care of you,_ " said the Head Maid. The other four maids around him all curtsied and said; " _Master, we are pleased to meet you._ "

" _Ask them for anything you need._ "

"Umm…yeah," the lieutenant while trying to keep his mind out of the gutter.

 **Meanwhile outside…**

The Itami rescue team made their way through the darken streets of Italica. Fortunately, most of the people were still tired from the battle. While a few of the pubs were active most of the streets were deserted as people had turned in early to rest. Moving from corner to corner they finally arrived at the mansion. Coming to one of the windows Sergeant Tomita looked at the bars. Misaka then made her way up to him.

"Leave that to me," she said grabbing hold of the bars and charging up her magnetism.

 **Back inside the mansion…**

The ears of the bunny girl suddenly shot up and she gave a small shiver.

" _What is it?_ " asked the head maid.

" _Someone just ripped the bars off the window down stairs._ "

" _It's probably Sir Itami's friends. Go and bring them here,_ " order the head maid. " _If it's anyone else, deal with them in the usual way._ "

" _Understood!_ " said the bunny girl and cat girl leaving the room. Watching the two leave, Itami asked, " _Umm…who are those two?_ "

" _Are they new to you?_ " asked the head maid. " _Mamina is a warrior bunny. Persia is one of the cat people. Aurea is a medusa. And Momo is human. The previous count had a liberal nature and went to great efforts to hire nonhuman staff. Well, part of it was simply personal taste._ "

" _Sounds like someone I'd get along with,_ " said Itami. Suddenly the red haired girl was in his face.

" _Master Itami, you give off a similar scent to the last count!_ " said Aurea as the snakes on her head got closer to him. Suddenly they were swatted down by Momo. " _No. You cannot be rude to our master._ "

" _Okay,_ " said the medusa bowing her head in shame. The head maid continued. " _Medusa's drain away men's spirit's with their hair. She's been very carefully trained, but be on your guard._ "

" _I'll keep that in mind…_ " said the lieutenant nervously. Just then his troops flooded into the room. "Commander!"

"Ah you are alive," said Kuribayashi, she had expected to find him dead in the basement. Sergeant Kurata then went to the lieutenant's bedside. "Commander, just you is unfair."

"I'll introduce you later," said Itami.

 **At the same time in another part of the mansion…**

Princess Pina looked at her two subordinates. " _Bozes, Panache, you attack the Jayesdef after we had guaranteed their safety, and treated your prisoner, Itami, in a fashion that was not 'humane'. These are both violations of the treaty we signed with them. They have the power to defeat a fire dragon. Do I have to tell you what would happen if they should turn their power against the empire?_ "

" _No, Ma'am,_ " answered the blond looking down. The princess then took a breath before continuing.

" _We must make them pretend this incident never happened. And you must use your body to do it._ " The knights gasped, but said nothing as the princess continued. " _It's a shame that you have to give it to a man as small as Itami…_ "

Bozes, after steeling herself looked back up at the princess. " _As the daughter of a noble house, I have been trained in these matters. I shall offer my body up for the sake of you and the empire._ "

Pina could only nod.

 **Back with the others…**

"I am Sergeant Takeo Kurata! Twenty-one years old. Single! My hobbies are reading Doujinshi and watching anime! It's nice to meet you!" Kurata half yelled while bowing to the cat girl. Persia for her part just giggled at the soldiers antics. Everyone was talking. The maids had laid out some snacks, and the rescue party for their part had laid out some of their own.

Mikoto looked around the room. The bunny girl was talking with Kuribayashi, about her fighting technique. Tuka was showing the human maid her T-shirt and praising the cloth it was made from. Apparently, they hadn't seen cotton before. Lelei was looking at the snakes that the medusa had for hair and the head maid was gushing over Rory. It appeared that she was a big believer in the apostle.

Misaka frowned; it seemed that once again her body was betraying her. They weren't avoiding her or freaking out, but she could tell her electromagnetic waves were making the animal girls nervous. The only one that didn't seem to have a problem with her at all was the girl with snakes for hair. 'Come to think of it, Kongo's python didn't seem to have a problem with me either.'

It was after Kurata had taken a group photo, that Mikoto noticed the doors open. 'What the hell is she doing here!?' she thought as the blond-haired knight from that afternoon entered the room. She was no longer wearing armor, but instead was dress in some skimpy night gown. Misaka watched as the women at first seemed surprised and shocked. 'Guess she thought it was just going to be the lieutenant in the room.' Slowly the knight changed from being shocked to being angry as she started grumbling about being ignore. Suddenly she walked up to the bed. Lieutenant Itami looked up just in time to see the women raise her hand back.

 **The next morning…**

The lieutenant was standing in front of the princess with his men. Next to him was the knight, who was now being held by Tomita and Kuribayashi. Every now and then he would glare at Misaka. When the woman had attack Itami, Mikoto had rushed up and used her power to stun her. Unfortunately, the woman hand had been connected to the officer's face and he received a good jolt too. Misaka just looked away from him. 'Hell, I said I was sorry.'

Princess Pina looked at the man before her, who now had a red handprint and scratches on his face. " _And those wounds…_ "

Bozes looked down. " _I did it._ "

Hearing that the princess collapsed onto the chair behind her and started moaning. " _What are we going to do?_ "

"Um, we're going to take our lieutenant back. So, you guys can deal with it," said Sergeant Tomita. Unfortunately, Lelei had yet to master Japanese so her translation was a bit off. " _He says you can work it out yourself._ "

" _That won't work at all,_ " snapped the princess. " _I know! It's almost dawn! Why not have breakfast with us? Then you might rethink…_ "

"That's a kind offer, but the thing is, Lieutenant Itami's supposed to appear before the National Diet," said Kurata.

" _Itami has been asked to report to their Senate._ " Lelei translated.

" _Their Senate?_ " asked the princess surprised, as Lelei nodded and continued, " _So he must return immediately._ "

The princess looked back at Itami. She couldn't believe that the leader of this small party had such an elite status. To have the ear of their Senate and Emperor. ' _He's giving a report to the Japanese Senate? Which means…A single word from him could bring the entire Jayesdef down on us!_ ' " _Wait!_ "

" _Then I'll…_ " she said, before taking a breath and standing up. " _Then I'll go to Arnus, too!_ "

"Ehh!?" said Itami as the princess continued, " _I wish to apologize to your superior officer directly for violating the treaty. I assumed that's fine, Lieutenant Itami?_ "

" _Well…we don't have time for an invitation. You'll only be able to bring other person…_ "

" _Understood! I am grateful. Hamilton, I leave be my representative in the governing of Italica. Panache you're in charge of the security situation,_ " order the princess to her surprised subordinates. " _I'll be going to Arnus alone…_ "

" _Please Wait!_ " yelled Bozes as she grabbed on to the princess. " _We can't let milady go to enemy territory alone!_ "

" _We will go as well!_ " said Panache. The princess turned to Bozes. " _Understood, Bozes! Atone for your mistake!_ "

" _Yes!_ " answered the knight. Meanwhile Tomita whispered in the lieutenant's ear. "Are you sure about this sir?"

The officer sighed. "I thought she would refuse if she wasn't allowed to bring more soldiers and followers."

 **Outside the Mansion a little later:**

" _We patched your cloths. I'm sorry we couldn't find an exact match for the pattern,_ " said Momo as Aurora pipped in; " _I helped too!_ "

" _Um thanks,_ " said the lieutenant as he grimaced. He then frowned at Misaka who was snickering at the sight of his camouflage uniform now having flowery patches all over it. Walking up to the vehicles he saw Misaka's friend Uiharu looking at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"You know sir, 'ena' means no in this world." Itami scowled as both Mikoto and Kuribayashi burst out laughing. "Load up!"

Misaka and Uiharu got into the type 74 jeep, as the princess and Bozes hesitantly boarded the truck. The vehicles then pulled out. With no interruptions this time, they soon arrived at Arnus Hill. Uiharu eyes widen at the sight of the large base. "Amazing. When I ran from this place it was just a small temple on a hill."

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive how fast we can build stuff." As they got close to the base a Cobra gunship passed low over them. Misaka then noticed something odd, some the old type 74 tanks* were out rolling around. 'That's weird, they usually do their maneuvers on the other side of the base where they can use the dragon corpses as targets.' These tanks however just seemed to be shooting up a hill side, along with several gunships. There were also soldiers at the firing range, along another group at the room clearing house. The thing was that there were no other soldiers at either site waiting for their turn. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone was putting on a show for our guest."

"I'd sure like to be on the Kohkidohsha right now," said Shino. "We'll have to ask Kurokawa how the princess reacted to seeing all this."

The vehicles then arrived at the front of the headquarters. As Mikoto and Uiharu got off the jeep, they saw the princess approach lieutenant Itami. " _Umm excuse sir Itami, May I talk with you for a moment…_ "

" _Oh, sorry…I need to deal with this Diet thing. The woman there will tell you where to go,_ " Itami finished speeding off, leaving the princess with Kurokawa. The princess frowned. " _I didn't get a chance to convince him._ "

"Hmph, just like that coward," said Misaka before turning to her friend. "Come on Uiharu, let's get you looked at."

The girl nodded following Misaka to hospital as Kurokawa lead the princess to their meeting with the base commander.

 **With the Princess:**

Princess Pina and Bozes was lead into a small room where they marveled at the craftsmanship of the coffee table and the fluffiness of the chairs. " _Is this Chitin?_ "

" _This was probably made by a famous artisan,_ " answered Bozes, not knowing that it was a cheap do it yourself model. Then two men entered the room with the mage girl. Sitting at the end of the table Lelei turned to girls. " _This is General Hazama, of the JSDF._ "

' _This plain dressed man is the commander of this army?_ ' thought Pina as the General spoke. "Please, be seated."

"So, what brings an imperial princess here in person?" asked the General, Lelei turned to the princess and translated.

" _My forces have behaved rather inappropriately, so I've come to apologize._ " Lelei told the General what the princess said. "I've read the reports. There was a miscommunication at the lower levels?"

" _Yes, I'm terribly ashamed._ "

"You've been kind enough to serve as a mediator between us and the Empire. If the treaty is causing you such problems, then perhaps we need to rethink it," said the General, to which the princess panicked. " _No, not at all! The current terms of the treaty are fine._ "

"I heard from Itami that that lady there gave him quite a rough time." The two flinched as Lelei translated what Lieutenant Yanagida said. "That bruise and those scratches…That was hilarious. He wanted them to be considered as injuries suffered in the line of duty. I have to ask; did he say something rude to you?"

The princess looked at the officer nervously as Lelei said; " _They're asking if Itami did anything to incite her to violence._ "

" _No…he didn't…_ " said Bozes looking down as Lelei continued. " _Then they want to know, in detail, the reason you attacked him and what the circumstances at the time were._ "

After telling the two officers of the events of the previous day, they both looked down. The general then spoke. "Lieutenant Yanagida, that's enough. They're terrified."

"I'm sorry sir."

 **Meanwhile elsewhere:**

At the hospital, the medical staff took several samples from Uiharu. With her being in good health and well cared for, the doctors decided Uiharu didn't need to be restricted to a room. They simply told her that if she felt any symptoms at all she was to go to the hospital immediately. The girls then meet up with Kuribayashi and the other members of Recon 3 at the chow hall, where Misaka had to stop her friend from grabbing everything on the line. She smiled as Uiharu cheered at getting to eat Japanese food again. While they were eating Mikoto induced Uiharu to Rory and Tuka. After they finished eating Misaka took her friend to the ESG office.

"Yomikawa-Sensai!" said Uiharu, rushing up to hug the older woman.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Kazari-Chan. I'm sure your friends at the 177th branch will glade to see you too." Then a small girl rushed up to the group.

"This your friend, Uiharu, right Big Sister? Askes Misaka Misaka for conformation."

"Um yeah this is Uiharu Kazari," said Mikoto. Uiharu blinked, wondering what a little girl was doing here of all places. Bending down she asked; "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Big Sister's youngest sister. My name is Last Order. Says Misaka Misaka introducing herself." The older girl nodded before she turned to Mikoto.

"Wait a minute, your records say you're an only child!"

"Well, umm…" said Misaka nervously, before she sighed. "You remembered when Saten found that urban legend about them cloning an esper?"

"Well yeah, what does that…Wait, you mean this girl is a clone of you!?"

"Yes, please don't tell anyone about this, especially Saten." Uiharu didn't like that, but she understood. She could just imagen her best friend searching all over Academy City, looking for Misaka clones. "So, what now?"

"I've pulled some strings. You'll be going home to your parents tomorrow. We'll use this national Diet session to sneak you in. That way you get to reunite with you family without a media circus; they'll be more interested with the people from the special zone. Mikoto, you'll be her escort." Misaka nodded. "While you're there you'll pick up some additional personnel who happen to live close to Kazari-Chan's home. You'll get more details later."

Misaka once again nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

 **The next morning:**

" _Why do we have to wear such heavy clothes?_ " asked Tuka, looking at the sweeter she was now wearing. Lelei and Rory were in their usual clothes, while Itami, Tomita, and Kuribayashi were dressed in their dress green uniforms. They were all standing outside the large concrete dome that now covered the gate. Lelei turned to her. " _The weather on the other side of Gate is different from here._ "

Tomita leaned towards the lieutenant. "Sir, are you sure about this. Nobody said anything about Rory coming along."

"It's okay. I got permission," said Itami. "We don't want her going crazy over here."

It was at this time that Misaka and Uiharu walked up. Uiharu was now wearing a track suit the SDF supplied her, while Mikoto was wearing her Tokiwadai winter uniform. "Hey, everybody."

"Misaka, you're part of this mission too?" asked Kuribayashi.

"Sort of. I'm escorting Uiharu home while you guys are at the Diet. I'll also be picking up some additional personnel."

"Additional personnel?" asked Tomita.

"Yeah, some civilian contractor, needed for a special job," answered the esper as a black car then pulled up.

"Sorry, it took some time to get things set up," said Lieutenant Yanagida getting out of the car. He then opened the back-passenger door. Itami's eyes bulged as Princess Pina and Bozes stepped out of the vehicle. "Here highness Princess Pina Co Lada and Duchess Bozes Co Palesti will be accompanying you secretly."

"Yanagida you never told me," growled Itami.

"Don't worry about it her highness will be negotiating between us and the empire. So, it's only natural she'd want to see our country, right?" said the Yanagida, as he took out a full money slip. Handing it to Itami, he continued. "From General Hazama. He says, 'use it for the girls' R&R.'"

The lieutenant frowned as the other officer got back into the car and drove away. Then the large doors to the dome open. Bozes started whispered to her princess; " _Your highness…_ "

" _Yes…_ " said the Pina, now looking at the ancient gate. " _What lies beyond this gate is Japan._ "

 **To be continued**

* Type 74 tank: The first main battle tank made by the Japanese. Armed with a 105mm gun, it formed the backbone of Japanese armored force throughout the 70s and 80s. It's now for the most part been replaced with the Type 90 and Type 10 battle tanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gate: So the JSDF and Espers fought there.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. " _Gate: So The Defense Force Fought_ " is owned by Sentai Filmworks and " _A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index_ " and " _Durarara!_ " is owned by Funamation.

" _Imperial Language_ "

" _Elvish_ "

[electronic Transmission]

 **From the dairy of Princess Pina Co Luda:**

 _Imperial year 687, 5_ _th_ _day of the Month of Mist,_

 _Written from the enemy nation's capital Tokyo, at Lady Risa's house. When I passed through the gate that is the border between worlds, there where buildings that touched the sky. What did the officers and soldiers think when they arrived here? Now, surrounded by these gigantic buildings, I can feel how unimportant I am. I grieve for the future of the Empire that is waging war against a nation that can construct such structures._

 **Chapter 9**

"I expected this considering they just came from the middle ages to the 21st century," said Itami, looking at the awestruck girls from the Special Zone. Each of them had wide eyes and open mouths, staring at the massive cityscape before them. 'The opposite often happens in fiction,' thought the lieutenant as he continued to sign everyone in. "Well, it helps that they are quiet now."

Misaka looked at her friend, only to see tears flowing down the girl's face. "Uiharu?"

"I-I'm sorry…" said Uiharu, wiping her face. "It's just for a time, I started to think I'd never see anything like this again."

Misaka smiled and grabbed her friend's shoulder. "Welcome home, Uiharu."

"First Lieutenant Itami?" Misaka looked to see a ragged man with two other men, all of them in suits and trench coats. 'Gee, can't tell their government spooks. How cliché can you get?' thought the girl, as the man approached her commanding officer. "I am Komakado from the Defense Intelligence Headquarters. I have been ordered to act as your escort and guide."

"Are you from the PSIA*?" asked Itami, to which the man smiled. "Oh, you could tell?"

"Well, you have a different air about you. If someone could become like you by just joining the JSDF, there wouldn't be any information leaks," the lieutenant pointed out, while Misaka added mentally; '…and you're dressed like a spy novel.'

"Hah, this is what I expected from the hero of Nijubashi," said the man smiling before pulling out a small notebook. "You graduated from a mediocre collage with mediocre grades and became second lieutenant after finishing officer training where you ranked second to last. Since the person at the bottom was injured…in reality you were ranked last. Your work performance was considered barely acceptable, so a frustrated superior officer ordered you through ranger training. Even though you almost failed several times, you still managed to finish by keeping your head down while troubling your buddies."

"After that, you transferred to Narashino for some reason, and were expected to end your days as a second lieutenant. However, due to that incident, you were promoted. Your colleagues impressions of you are…'Otaku', 'A true salary thief', 'At least he understands the SDF's antiwar value', etc. What a tarnished reputation. I was wondering…why did someone like you become an 'S'?" Komakado finished causing Kuribayashi's jaw to drop.

"You really did your homework on me, didn't you?" said the lieutenant with a sigh. "This is something I heard. 10-20% of an ant colony's workers are slackers. When they take out the slackers, suddenly of the remaining worker ants, 20% become slackers. When my superior officer was scolding me, this story slipped from my mouth. I guess the brass somehow heard about it. If you are recruiting exceptional people, wouldn't it be wise to include a slacker from the start instead of having 20% of them become slackers."

"Is that really the reason you're in the Special Forces?" asked Komakado.

"NOOOOOO! How can that dirty otaku be a ranger and in the special forces?" yelled Kuribayashi falling to her knees crying. Mikoto walked up to her and patted her on the head. "There, there…"

"Well excuse me," muttered Itami as the government man laughed. Komakado then snapped to attention and saluted. "You are not an ordinary person. I respect you for playing the slacker among workers."

A short while later most of the group was loaded on a bus. Kuribayashi was sitting in the back still crying. Misaka walked up to the bus door. "Well Sir, me and Uiharu are going to be taking the train after you guys leave. I'll see you guys at the hotel tonight."

"You know I have half a mind to leave you here in Tokyo."

"That would mean forcing me to leave my younger sisters back in Special Zone. If something bad was to happen to them; I might blame and hate you," said Mikoto with a disturbing smile on her face. "You wouldn't want to sit down in chair one day and suddenly learn what the end of death row is like. Would you?"

Itami raised his hands. "Okay, Okay I get the message. We'll see you tonight."

"Good luck with the Diet," said Misaka as the bus door closed. After the bus pulled away she and Uiharu, slipped on to the street and headed towards the train station.

 **Ikebukuro, a short while later:**

"You know Uiharu, I never thought of you as a big city girl. With those flowers in your hair and your idealist attitude, I thought you came from the country side or something," said Misaka as they left the train station.

"Yeah, my parents sent me to Academy City before I even entered grade school," said Uiharu. "It's still a bit of a ways to my folks' apartment complex. There's a sushi place, nearby want to get some?"

"Sure," said Misaka as they started walking. After a while she turned to her friend. "So, your parents sent you to Academy City when you were in preschool?"

"Yeah, they didn't want me growing up in Ikebukuro, mainly because of the gang problem." No sooner had she said that, three older boys appeared before them. "Hey."

"Oh, Excuse us," said Misaka as they tried to step aside, only for the boys to step in there way again. "Hey, where you going."

"We're going to eat and I'm taking my friend home. Now if you please get out of our way."

"Aw, don't be like that," said the apparent leader of the group. "We can help you get your friend home. No telling how late it will be though."

"Listen, my friend has already been through one ordeal and she hasn't seen home in long time. She really doesn't need this so if you can please get out of our way," said Makoto as Uiharu watched her oddly.

"I'm afraid we ain't going to do that," said the thug as he reach to grab her, only jump back when her body started sparking. "What the hell!?"

"I really don't want to get violent here, so why don't you get the hell out our way and nobody gets hurt!"

"Listen here you freak…"

"Fighting no good." Both Misaka and the thug turned to see a large black man in cook cloths. "You in customers' way. Bad for business."

"Simon!" said Uiharu in relief.

"Simon?" asked Makoto, to which Uiharu nodded. "He works at the Sushi place I told you about."

"Fuck off asshole or…HEY where the hell are you guys going!?" yelled the thug as he noticed his friends running away. "Fuck you man! That guy goes toe to toe with Heiwajima!"

Looking back at the black man the thug growled and ran off. The man then turned to the girl. "You come eat sushi no?"

"Umm, yeah thanks," said Mikoto as she Uiharu followed the man to the restaurant. She then noticed her friend looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no," said Uiharu. "I'm just surprised how you were handling yourself back there. Usually you shock first and ask questions later."

"Oh…well I didn't want to cause a scene here in Tokyo, yeah," said Misaka as they came to the restaurant. 'Russian Sushi?' thought Misaka staring at the place as she followed Uiharu inside. Looking at Simon she asked; " **You Russian?** "

" **Ah, you speak Russian!** "

" **A little.** "

" **Very good, I'll bring you some tea,"** said Simon, walking behind the counter.

"Uiharu?" Uiharu looked up to see a man sitting with several people in the back. The man was dress in dark green and had a black bandanna on his head. "Mr. Kadota?"

"You know this guy?"

"Umm yes, he lives next door to my parents. This is Kyohei Kadota and his friends…"

"I'm Erika and this is Walker, come sit with us" said the only girl in the group while indicting herself and the boy sitting next to her. Erika was wearing all black, while the boy was dressed in a blue hoodie. Kyohei then pointed to the other boy dress in a white shirt and brown vest. "And this here is Saburo. You know Uiharu, your parents have been worried sick. They said you disappeared during the Ginza incident."

"Yeah, the JSDF found me just a couple of days ago, I'm actually on my way home."

"What happened?" asked Erika.

"I managed to slip away from that invading army, but got lost in the special zone. A kind noble took me in and gave me a job as a maid to support myself."

"Awesome, did he make you wear bunny ears and keep him warm at night?" asked the boy in the hoodie. 'What hell kind of question is that!?' thought Mikoto.

"One she was a VERY young countess, and two, they have real bunny girls for that."

"THERE'RE REAL BUNNY GIRLS IN THE SPECIAL ZONE! That's it, I'm joining the SDF and getting myself a bunny girl!"

"Really Walker?"

"Don't worry Erika-san. By their standards your boyfriend doesn't measure up," said Uiharu.

"What, NO WAY!?"

"HA HA, no bunny girl for you," laughed the boy in the vest.

"What do you mean I don't measure up!?"

"The bunny girls over there are known as 'Warrior Bunnies'. They only go after strong tough guys. Mr. Kadota might be able to hit it off with one, and they'd probably fight over Simon and that psycho bartender."

" **Here, this tea is good for a soldier returning from the battlefield,** " said Simon placing a cup of hot tea in front of Mikoto.

" **Umm, thank you,** " Simon nodded while placing tea in front of Uiharu.

"You speak Russian?" asked Erika.

"A little."

"That's cool. Oh, we need to hurry up and eat. I don't want to miss sensei on TV."

"Sensei?"

"A great man, who thought me and Erika everything we know about anime and manga!"

"The wise sage who made us the fans we are today. He's testifying before the National Diet today." Mikoto frowned at hearing that. "This sensei of yours', he wouldn't be name Itami would he?"

"Oh you know him?"

"Misaka, isn't that your squad leader?" Hearing Uiharu say that, Erika's eyes sparkled. "Oh wow, you're in his squad. You're so lucky!"

"Lucks not exactly what I'd call it!" muttered Misaka before she noticed Kyohei looking at her. "What?"

"Aren't you little young to be in the SDF?" Misaka looked down at her tea. "I-I'm an exception."

"Oh, I know, you're like Captain Testarossa. A military child genus, who thinks up winning battle plans at the drop of a hat and designs super weapons in your free time," said Erika, while Walker shook his head. "No way she's actually the only person in Japan that can pilot the JSDF's top secret TA battle mech!"

"No to both," said Makoto.

"Aww, that's got to be it!"

"We're facing spears and horses with machine guns and tanks. Don't exactly need to be Erwin Rommel or have a giant robot to win you know." 'I'm beginning to think the wildlife there is more dangerous than the enemy.'

"Actually Misaka-san is a very powerful esper," said Uiharu. Hearing this caused Erika's eyes to sparkle even more. "Oh wow, what you can do? Can you read minds, move thing with your brain?"

Mikoto glared at Uiharu before she sighed and said; "I can use electricity."

"In the special zone, she's known as the Lightning Sorceress, wielder of the black sword of death!"

"I really don't particularly care for that last part, Oven-mitt."

Uiharu turned red. "How did you know about that!"

"I did spend some time with your former coworkers the other night," said Misaka as the food started to arrive. Uiharu moaned. "I told them not to tell anyone."

 **Kazari Home,** **Ikebukuro:**

Uiharu looked at the apartment door, rather nervously. After they ate Kyohei and his friends gave the girls a ride to Uiharu's home. Misaka looked at her friend. "Well, are you going in or not?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous," said Uiharu as she opened the door and walked into the apartment. "Mom? I'm home."

"UIHARU!" Out of nowhere an older woman with black hair and flowers in her hair appeared and grabbed the girl in a hug. "My baby! You're safe, thank Kami-sama."

"Yes, Mom I'm home. Is Dad here?"

"Your father went on an errand, he'll be back soon. Um who's this?" Mrs. Kazari asked looking at Mikoto. Uiharu turned to her. "Oh Mom, this is my friend Mikoto Misaka. She was the one that found me in the Special Zone."

"Thank you, so much," said the woman hugging Mikoto. "It was nothing ma'am. I just glad I found my friend alive and well."

A half hour later Makoto and the Kazari family were seated in front of the television. Mikoto had meet Uiharu's father, a normal looking man with glasses, who thanked her for finding his little girl. Mikoto had asked if they could watch the Diet hearing. Uiharu's parents agreed wanting to see the people from the Special Zone themselves, which was a big drawl. Normally the National Diet hearings had very low ratings. But with the first appearance of people from the other world, the viewer numbers were through the roof.

[It's been four months since the Ginza incident. The first question and answer session regarding this matter will be held in the diet today. In addition to SDF personnel who've been on the ground, refugees from the Special Region have been invited, as well. They've just entered the building!] Mikoto watched as Lieutenant Itami enter to room followed by Lelei, Tuka, and Rory. 'They must have gotten Tuka a change of clothes somewhere along the line,' thought Misaka as she noticed the elf was now dress in a black lady's' suit. [We will now ask questions of the witnesses.]

Misaka watched as a woman held out a placard that read: Special Region Refugees Taken in by the SDF, Civilian Victims 150, Coda Village Evacuation 600, Refugee Camo Size 25. Mikoto could already tell she was going to hate this woman.

[I'll get straight to the point,] said the woman, Diet member Mizuki Kouhara. [Why were 150 specail region refugees, who were supposed to be under SDF protection, killed by a Class-A dangerous animal you refer to as a "dragon"?]

[Witness Itami,] said the announcer. The lieutenant stood up and walked up to the stand. [Uh, well…Probably because the dragon was so strong.]

'Great answer their sir.' Misaka thought sarcastically. Kouhara looked angrily at the man and asked; [How can you be so calm? Don't you feel any responsibility for the loss of those lives?]

[I'm sad that so many were killed. I also felt that our own capabilities were lacking.]

[So, you're admitting the SDF is at fault!]

[No. We lacked sufficient firepower. Our 7.62mm rounds bounced off it like they were BBs. I really wished we'd had a stronger weapon. A charged particle beam, a graviton bomb, or something.]

[Uh, If I may, chairman,] interrupted one of the politicians. [Our analysis of a sample from the Special Region shows that this "dragon" had scales as strong as tungsten, and could exhale high-temperature flames. It was, essentially, a flying tank. Demanding zero casualties when fighting such a monster is rather unreasonable, wouldn't you say?]

[But, I was understanding that there was a esper from Academy City with the unit? What about her power.] Misaka narrowed her eyes, as Itami once more took the stand. [Yes, we did have an esper with us and she tried her best against it, but even her power did little damage.]

[Maybe your esper should have been a little braver.] Uiharu and her parents jumps as sparks came of Mikoto's body. "THAT BITCH! Who hell does think she is!? She has no idea what that battle was like! I saw that thing burn and EAT people. My squad had to help bury all those civilians, and here's this government hack criticizing us to score a few extra votes. I'd like to see her fancy ass go up against that monster! I need to step outside before I fry something."

Uiharu watched as her friend marched out into the hallway. Once she was gone her mother turned to her. "I guess the dragon is a sensitive topic for her."

Uiharu looked at her parents. "When I was lost in the Special Zone, I hid in a city called Italica. When word reached us that the fire dragon was awake, the whole town went into a panic. All my co-workers at the mansion start franticly writing their friends and families, warning them and asking if they were okay. They told me some of the stories about the fire dragon's past and they were all pretty horrible. To the people of the Special Zone, the fire dragon is the devil."

A few minutes later Makoto returned. Uiharu turned to her friend. "Welcome back. You missed Lelei and Tuka, Rory is now taking the stand."

Mikoto nodded as she sat down on sofa. Looking at the TV screen she saw Rory now at the stand with Lelei standing next her to translate. Kouhara then started. [What is your name?]

[ _Rory Mercury._ ]

[Describe your life in the refugee camp.]

[ _It's very simple. When I wake up, I live. I prey. I receive life. I prey. Then at night, I sleep._ ]

["Receive life"?] asked the Diet Member. [ _Yes. I eat. I kill. I make offerings to Emloy…A lot of different things._ ]

'Good thing she mentioned the killing part second,' thought Misaka, as she saw the slightly confused look on Kouhara. The woman decided to change the subject. [I'll reword the question. From the look of things, you're lost someone who matters a lot to you. Do you feel the SDF is responsible?]

[She says she doesn't understand the question.] answered Lelei. [Rory's family…]

Kouhara cut her off. [According to reports, despite the fact that one-fourth of the refugees were killed in the dragon attack, the SDF suffered no fatalities! The people who should've defended you with their lives put their own safety first, and in the end, put civilians in danger, right?]

Seeing Rory's surprised face, Kouhara smiled believing she now had what she wanted. [Now, tell us! What did you really see? Expose the SDF's true colors!]

The Apostle took a deep breath, and then yelled into the mic. [ARE YOU STUPID!?]

[Wh-What did you just say…] asked the woman, after taking her fingers out ears. [I asked if you were stupid, little girl.]

[You speak Japanese?] asked Kouhara.

[That doesn't matter,] said Rory. [You want to know how they fought the dragon, right? They did their absolute best. They most certainly did not use the refugees as shields and fight from a safe distance, especially their esper. Misaka was one of the few to actually wound the beast and she nearly paid for that little victory with her life. But to begin what's wrong with soldiers making sure they stay alive? If they die needlessly, who's going to protect people like you, who do nothing but sit in comfort and complain, little girl?]

[Little…girl?] muttered the woman as Rory continued. [They fought a Fire Dragon can came back alive. The first thing you should do is praise them. Also, you said that one-fourth of the refugees died. That's incorrect. Itami's squad saved three-fourths of them. If you can't even understand that, the soldiers of this country must have a very hard time. They succeeded in doing something no one else could do. That is my answer to your stupid question. Do you understand, little girl?]

[You don't seem to know how to speak to your elders, "little girl"?] said Kouhara.

[Are you referring to me?] asked Rory.

[Who else could there be?] yelled the woman in anger. [I don't know how it works in the Special Region, but in this country, we respect our elders!]

[I'm shocked...How dare a mere…] said Rory as she started to unwrap her axe and her lips turned purple.

[Mr. Chairman!] yelled Itami jumping up from his seat. [Diet Member Kouhara is badly mistaken.]

[Why are you getting in my way?] asked Rory, as Itami pushed her towards the seats. [Just stay put!]

Turning back, he continued. [Um…You may not believe this, but Rory Mercury-san is the oldest person here.]

[Hmph…Just how old is she?] asked the diet member clearly not believing him.

[Nine-hundred and sixty-one years old,] answered Rory, to the shock of everyone. Kouhara then shakenly asked. [A-And how is Tuka-san?]

[ _I'm one-hundred and sixty-five._ ] answered the elf. Turning to Lelei the woman said; [Don't tell me…]

[No, I'm fifteen.] Kouhara sighed in relief as Lelei walked up to stand and continued; [I am human. Our race lives between sixty and seventy years. Almost all of the residents of our world are human. Tuka is an elf. They do not age and live long. She is a rare fairy type, who live almost eternally. Rory was originally human, but when she became a demigod, her body stopped aging. After a thousand years or so, her kind abandons physical existence, becoming first spirits, then gods.]

[Diet Member Kouhara, does this conclude your questions?] asked the Chairman. [Yes.]

"Well that was certainly surprising," said Uiharu.

"Um…yeah," replied Misaka frowning at the television. It was nice that Rory told that hag off. However, she had also mention her name on national TV. Mikoto knew it was only wishful thinking that certain people weren't watching. [ _Ribbit, Ribbit._ ] 'Speak of the devil,' thought Misaka taking out her Gekoda cell phone. She grimaced at the name on the screen. "Hey, is there someplace I can take this in private?"

"Sure, my room's the last down the hall on the left." Mikoto nodded to her friend and went to the room. Sitting down on the bed she hit the answer button. "Hey, Mama."

[Mikoto, sorry to call you out of the blue like this. I-It's just that I was watching the Diet on TV and thought I heard something…] Misaka sighed. She didn't want to lie to her mother. "Yeah Mama, Rory was talking about me."

There was a long pause before her mother started again. [Y-Your supposed to be in Academy City. What are you doing in the Special Zone!?]

"Listen Mama, I'd rather not talk about this over the phone. There's a hot spring inn in Hakone called the Sankai Roukaku. I'll be there tomorrow night, meet me there. I-I'll tell you everything," said Mikoto. [Okay Mikoto, but I expect some answers.]

"Like I said, I'll tell you everything. See you then," said Mikoto hanging up.

 **A Few Hours Later:**

"So are you going back to Academy city soon?" asked Mikoto. She was eating dinner with Uiharu and her parents.

Uiharu looked a little nervous. "I don't know..."

"Oh, yes she'll be going back the day after tomorrow," said Mrs. Kazari. Uiharu looked at her mother in surprise. When she had first come to visit her parents had wanted her not to return because of all the rumors of a war brewing. Now with those rumors gone, it seemed that they wanted her well away from Ginza. "So why do you ask?"

"I want you to do me a favor. Make sure Kuroko doesn't try to go to the Special Zone to look for me. I know this might sound Hypocritical of me, but you guys should leave the war to the SDF."

"Misaka..."

"Uiharu. You've seen what the war is really like. Do you really want to expose Kuroko or any of our other friends to that."

"I-I guess not. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," said Misaka when her phone rang again. Taking it out she saw that it was Kuribayashi. "Hey, Kuri-sempai what's up?"

[Where are you at now?]

"I'm having dinner with Uiharu's family. I'll be picking up the contractors and headed for the hotel soon."

[About that, don't go to the hotel. There's been a fire there.] Mikoto blinked. "A fire at hotel?"

[Yeah, seems somebody's interested in our guest. Do you think you can stay with your friend?] Mikoto looked over to Uiharu's parents, who without being asked both nodded. "Yeah, I can stay here. What about you guys?"

[Were staying with the lieutenant's ex-wife.]

"Ex-wife? Someone actually married Captain Otaku?"

[Yeah weird, right? Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow at the inn.]

"Right see you then."

 **To be continued**

*PSIA-Public Service Intelligence Agency. Japan's CIA/MI-6.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gate: So the JSDF and Espers fought there.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. " _Gate: So The Defense Force Fought_ " is owned by Sentai Filmworks and " _A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index_ " and " _Durarara!_ " is owned by Funamation.

" _Imperial Language_ "

" _Elvish_ "

[electronic Transmission]

 **Chapter 10**

 **Morning, Tokyo:**

Rory was keeling and preying as Itami was cooking breakfast. After everyone had ate he stood up and declared: "Everyone today we are going to goof around!"

"Sir, I don't think this is the right time," said Tomita pointing at the television screen showing Tuka at the National Diet. Itami however, ignored him. "It's always the right time. My motto is to eat, to sleep, and to play with anything else in between. We are in danger wherever we go. So, it will be best if we stay in a crowded area."

"Yes! Yes! Shopping! That means Harajuku and Shibuya!" cheered a short woman with glasses, while holding up a cash envelope that said alimony. This was the lieutenant's ex-wife, Risa.

"Why would you…" said Itami, while thinking: 'With the money I gave you.' Risa glared at him. "Why am I the only one getting left out? I even let you stay overnight. Bullying? Is this bullying?"

"Doesn't everyone else want to go shopping too?" Risa asked, looking at Kuribayashi. "Well, since I'm already in Tokyo…"

"I am not that interested…" said Rory looking bored, before Risa cut her off. "Black goth loli, I know a great store for that. It's located in Shimokitazawa."

"I'm heading off to Akibahara or Nakano. What are your plans Tomita?"

"Miss Bozes would like to see the books from this world together with Princess Pina. I was planning to take them to a nearby library," said the large man. Not realizing that the artwork they wanted to see was more adult doujinshi and manga like the ones they had found in the house.

"Is that so?" said Itami grinning. 'A date at the library?' He looked at the other girls, who were all talking about what to buy. Shaking his head, he thought: 'Nothing good can come out of tagging along with women shopping.' "Ah, I have some business to take care of, so I'll be going alone. Let's meet up in front of Studio Alta at the Shinjuku train station. After that, we can go to Hakone for the onsen."

 **At the same time in Ikebukuro:**

Mikoto had finished eating her breakfast and was putting on her jacket to leave. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later."

Uiharu rushed up and hugged her. "Thank you for everything Misaka. Please be careful."

"I will," said Mikoto walking towards apartment's balcony. Uiharu and her parents blinked at this. "Misaka where are you going?"

"Somehow word about you has gotten out," said Mikoto. She nodded as she felt the iron rebar in the reinforced concrete of the balcony. Climbing over she said; "I don't want to deal with that crowd outside your door."

"Crowd outside my door?" asked Uiharu as Mikoto used her power to float down to the street. She then walked up to the door and open it.

"AHHH MY EYES!" she screamed as several flash bulbs went off right in her face. Behind the door was several reporters. "Miss Kazari, a question!"

"Sorry Uiharu," said Mikoto as she landed on the sidewalk and started walking to were the contractors lived. She hadn't walked a half a block when suddenly there was man in front of her. The man look to be in his early twenties and was wearing a black fur lined jacket. With a smirk that put her on edge, the man said; "Well, hello."

"Excuse me," said Misaka walking around him. Much to her annoyance the man started walking along beside her.

"So, who are you? I haven't seen your face around here before," asked the man.

"Isn't it polite when asking for someone's name to you give yours first."

"Ah where are my manners? I'm Izaya Orihara. And your name?" asked the man with that creepy smile of his.

"Misaka. Why do you wanna know?" asked Mikoto with narrowed eyes.

"Oh I just like meeting new people. You see I love people, all the people in the world in fact." Misaka frowned. It was how he might love those people that worried her. She didn't know if it was his voice, that smirk on his face, or what; but something about this guy reminded her of Gensei Kihara. "What do you want?"

"I'm just curious. Like I said; I like meeting interesting people and that was certainly a most interesting ability you use back there."

"That's none of your business."

"My, you certainly are a suspicious little thing, aren't you?"

Misaka glared at the man. "Yeah, well the last person I met who was like you saw people as lab animals and was willing to destroy a city to satisfy his 'curiosity'. "

"Well, he sounds like a truly horrible person inde…" Mikoto blinked as Izaya was cut off by a truck tire smashing into his face and sending him down the street. Misaka turned back to see a bartender? Standing in the middle road was tall blond man dressed like bartender. The man looked extremely angry and Misaka could almost imagine steam coming out of him. "IZAYA, YOU FELTH! I told you never to come back here!"

To Mikoto's surprise Izaya got up looking none the worse for wear. He then turned to run away with the bartender hot on his heels. As he ran, he called out; "Well, looks like I have to go. We should meet again sometime."

"What the hell was THAT about?" Mikoto asked while blinking. Shrugging her shoulders, she started back on her way, glad the guy was gone.

 **A little later, in another part of Ikebukuro…**

A man with in a white lab coat with glasses, nervously waited with a woman dressed in a black biker suit wearing a yellow helmet. The man was an underground doctor named Shinra Kishitani. The woman was actually a dullahan, an Irish Fairy, by the name of Celty Sturluson. As he waited, he thought about how he got into this situation.

 **A week ago,**

Shinra answered the door to find a man in business suit looking at him. "Can I help you?"

"Doctor Kishitani?" asked the man, to which Shinra nodded. "I'm Tanaka with the ministry of defense. We have a job in the special zone that requires your skills. You were recommended by your father. You will be paid well of course."

"Umm, what if I don't want to go to the special region?" asked the doctor. He had seen pictures of the Ginza incident and didn't particularly want to be involved. He was also sure even in the SDF there were plenty of doctors with his skill set. Something told him Nebular might be behind this.

"The police might want to talk to you about your fifty plus counts of unlicensed medicine, especially about your cliental." Shinra froze as he thought about what his "cliental" would do to him if they found out he was talking to the police.

"Sir, I am not a man who is easily bribed or threaten. But since you're going through the trouble to do both, then I will proudly serve my country in the special zone."

"Good, I'll be back in few days once we have everything set up."

 **Back to the Present…**

Shinra looked back at Celty. It had taken allot to convince her not to kill his father for recommending him. Of course, that was only one surprise.

 **Two days ago,**

Shinra once again answered the door to find Tanaka standing behind it. "Mr. Tanaka."

"Everything is set up. Tomorrow, an escort by the name of Mikoto Misaka, will come to pick you up. Here is your paper work and ID card," said the man handing the doctor a large envelope. "Also, your assistant has been approved to accompany you to the special region."

"My assistant?" asked Shinra. Then his eyes bulged as a teenage girl with glasses step out from behind the man. That was when Shinra noticed the man's red eyes as he turned and handed the girl a similar envelope. "Here are your papers Mother."

"Thank you. Please go about your day."

"Yes, mother," said Tanaka turning to leave. As the man walked away, Celty started franticly tapping on her cell phone.

[Anri! What are you doing!?]

"Someone needs to protect him."

[Anri, you don't need to do this.] The girl smiled as she read the text message. "It's okay. I talked it over with Mikado and Masaomi. You guys have done so much for us. Celty, I know you'll feel better if someone you know is watching out for him."

[Anri…]

 **Once more back to the present…**

Shinra looked at the girl who was now waiting for their escort with her bags. The escort had called last night saying there was a delay and that she'd be picking them up today. Looking back at Anri, he wasn't too worried actually. Once their escort saw how young Anri was, she would know something was up and that be the end of it. They just had to make sure the girl didn't use Saika on the woman. If only he knew.

There was knock at the door. Shinra opened the door to see a young girl in a school uniform. It was a uniform he hadn't seen before. While it was like the uniform of Raira academy, with a short skirt and suit jacket, the skirt however was plaid and the jacket was tan instead of blue. Forgetting the uniform, he asked; "Can I help you?"

"Doctor Kishitani?" asked the girl.

"Umm, yes?" Hearing that the girl brought out an ID card.

"I'm Mikoto Misaka. I'll be escorting you and your assistant to the special zone. Are you ready to go or do you need a few?" Shinra's jaw dropped as his plan went down the drain. 'What the…this girl's younger than Anri!'

"Hmm, that's the uniform of Academy City's Tokiwadai Academy," said Shinra's dad, Shingen. "That would make you the 'Rail Gun'. Would you mind if I examine your bod…Ack!" Shingen stopped as Celty punched him in the stomach. She still hadn't forgiven him for getting Shinra in this mess. Shinra hoped his "Mother" could keep the fairy from killing his dad. Mikoto frowned as she watched the doctor wearing a gas mask. 'And here I thought Academy City had a monopoly on weird ass doctors.' Shinra turned to Celty. "Well this it."

Mikoto blinked as the woman started tapping on her cell phone. [Please be careful.]

Watching to the two hug, Misaka thought; 'What's with the text messaging? Is she mute or something?' She then became a little thoughtful. "You know were not going straight to the special zone. We're going to meet up with a larger party and spend the night in Hekone. I don't think bringing one more to stay at the inn will be a problem."

"Why that's a great idea! Let me get my…Oumf!" Shingen was cut off once more with a hit to the gut, this time by Emilia. "Dear, I think she was only thinking of Celty."

[I don't know…] Celty typed into her phone. She wasn't sure how she would explain herself being a dullahan. Sure, Anri and Mikoto didn't have a problem with it. The JSDF on the other hand, could really become a problem if they decided she was a threat. She had enough problems with that cop.

"Celty,…" The woman turned to Anri. "I think it'd be good if you came. This the last chance you'll get to be with him for a while."

Celty nodded. [Alright, I'll meet you there. I'll go on my motorcycle, that way you won't have to buy an extra train ticket.]

Seeing the message, Misaka nodded. She could understand, this way the woman would have a way home after they left tomorrow. "Alright. Let's head out."

"Goodbye son. Try not to dissect every strange living thing you come across over there," said Shingen. Misaka looked at him wondering if he was serious.

 **Later at Shibuya…**

Itami frowned as he looked at his ex-wife who was nervously standing in front of him with several bags in her arms. "Things kind of happened. I Guess I'll just have to hang on until the doujinshi convention."

'Why do I even bother giving her money?' the lieutenant asked himself as he look at the other girls.

"These bows you call compound bows are amazing. They're accurate and powerful!" said Tuka holding a case in her arms.

"Books are important," said Lelei holding several bags and boxes. Itami noticed that the boxes were for laptop and tablet. 'How's she plan to charge those things in the special region?'

"There was lots of stuff here that's rare on the other side," said Rory while holding a black shopping bag.

"I see…" replied Itami, looking at the girl's legs. 'Fishnet stockings…' He and Kuribayashi then noticed Tomita with a look of gloom. He had just arrived with the princess and Bozes.

"I thought they wanted to find a book about Roman and Greek art, but the art they were looking for was entirely different," said the large man looking down.

"I-is that right?" said Itami placing his hand on the man's shoulder. 'Tomita, I believe what those two are looking for can only be found in doujinshi stores.' "At any rate, it's time for some hot spring!"

Everyone cheered, until Rory noticed that they were headed for the subway entrance. "NOO!"

"If we don't go down we'll never make it," said the lieutenant as he started pushing her to the stairs.

Across the street a man watched as the group entered the subway. He then pulled out a cell phone. "Snowball to six! Red trout is heading to the slaughter house. I say again red trout is heading to the slaughter house."

[Copy that. Continue monitoring and join us in Hakone.]

 **A few hours later.**

Misaka was walking up to the inn with her group. The woman Celty had met them at the train station. 'We were on an express. She must of flown to get here.' Thought the girl as she walked up to the front desk. Showing her ID to the clerk, she said; "Good evening, we're part of the party with the JSDF. We have a reservation."

"Ah yes two rooms for a party of eleven," said the desk clerk.

"Only two? We going to have a few extra people, are there any extra rooms available?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am. All the other rooms are booked for the night," said the man. "You'll be in rooms 4 and 5."

"Thank you," said Misaka, who then turned to her group. "Shinra you take room 4, we'll get room 5. Sorry, but this is how the lieutenant probably going to want it. I have some stuff to check on, I'll see you a little later."

The others nodded and headed for their rooms. Once they were gone, Mikoto turned back to the desk clerk. 'Now for the part I'm not looking forward too.' "Excuse me, can you tell me if Misuzu Misaka has checked in?"

Looking at his book, he nodded. "Yes she arrived early this morning. Would you like me to call her?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, please tell her that Mikoto Misaka is here."

Picking up the phone the desk clerked dialed the room. "Hello?...Yes Ma'am, there is a Mikoto Misaka at the front desk…I, understand ma'am…Good day."

"Mrs. Misaka is in room 2. She is waiting for you." Mikoto nodded. "Thank you."

A short while later she arrived at room 2. Taking a deep breath, Mikoto open the door and walked in. She saw her mother sitting in a chair with another chair directly in front of her. 'This is not going to be fun,' thought the esper as she walked up to her. "Mama."

"Mikoto, have a seat," said the woman with a frown. As Mikoto sat down in the chair, she continued. "Now tell everything that's be going on. What are you doing in the special region?"

Mikoto took a deep breath. "Well I told you I would tell you everything. You can say this started long before the Ginza incident; when a naive little girl was shown some very sick kids…" Mikoto went on to tell her mother about the hospital visit and giving her DNA map for a cure. She then told her of the Sisters project, meeting her clone, Radio Noise (leaving out Accelerators involvement in it), ending the experiments, her sisters being sent to the special region, and her taking one of their places. Misuzu looked at her daughter as she finished. "S-So you risking your life in the special zone for these copies?"

Mikoto growled as she slammed her fist on the chair. "Damn it Mother! Just because their made in factory doesn't mean they're not human! They have their own likes and dislikes; they have feelings as suppressed as they are! You may not see it this way, but they were made from my DNA map; they were made from me. They are my sisters."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I-It's just I let you stay in Academy City because I thought you'd be safe there."

"I don't regret my decision Mama. I'll admit there have been some rough times. I've seen some horrible things. And I've done things…things I'm not proud of. But there have been a lot of good things too. Like protecting the villagers from the fire dragon, finding Uiharu alive, defending Italica from the bandit army, getting closer to my sisters, and all the new friends I've made."

"Those girls at the national Diet yesterday."

"Yeah them and a few others."

"So, I now have 9000 plus children at Academy City." Mikoto shook her head. "They're spread throughout the world now. To tell the truth I'd figured Papa would of saw one by now with the way he travels all over the place."

Misuzu smirked. Truth was that the last few times they talked, her husband had mentioned seeing a girl that looked like their daughter at one place or another. She wondered how he'd react if he learned that the girls he was seeing were clones of his child. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mikoto asking; "Do you want to see a picture of some of them?"

The woman nodded as her daughter reached into her bag and pulled out a tablet. Bringing up a photo viewing program, Mikoto handed it to her mother. The photo showed a group of kids dressed in green uniforms in a room lined up like in a class photo. In the back row was an older girl with long black hair and three boys. One regular looking boy with brown hair, a blond-haired boy with sun glasses, and the albino boy who had helped rescue her from those gang members in Academy City. She felt a little better knowing that he was there. At the end of the third row was another girl with twin pigtails. In the second row were six identical girls. Misuzu however could easily pick out her daughter in the middle. Her face was just different from the others. Looking back at the photo she noticed an older woman standing to the left. She recognized this woman as a member of Anti-skill she had seen and guessed she was the leader. Finally sitting in the very front was a little girl she hadn't seen in many years. The girl was in her own green uniform and holding a sign that said: 1st Expeditionary Brigade ESG. Misuzu looked at her daughter while pointing to the girl.

"That's Last Order. She was one of the last clones ever made. She stowed away on the trucks when we came over. We've been hiding her in office, barracks, and refugee camp."

"The refugee camp?"

"Yeah, it's mostly children there, so she can play with kids her own age. Are you going to be coming home anytime soon? I'd like to send her there."

"I'm afraid not, maybe I can get her to stay at my college dorm," said Misuzu as she pressed the next button and almost wished she hadn't. The next photo was taken outside and showed a group of soldiers standing in front of three vehicles. Most of the soldiers in this photo were men, but there were three females, one them being Mikoto. It was bad enough seeing her daughter in uniform. Seeing her in body armor with a weapon in her hands was just wrong. Mikoto was in between two older women. One was a short woman with walnut colored hair and an overabundance of assets. The other was a taller woman with long black hair. Off to the side was an officer holding a sign that said: 3rd Recon.

Misuzu went to the next picture, which showed her daughter playing her violin in front of a group of children. This picture seemed to be taken in some sort of camp as there were tents and temporary buildings in the background. She guessed that this was the refugee camp. She could see the one called Last Order mixed in with the other children.

She went on to the next photo. This one was taken in a fancy looking bedroom. The officer from the previous photo was in a bed, looking to have been beaten six ways to Sunday. Mikoto and the short woman were sitting in front of the bed and several of the other soldiers were standing around it. The three from the National Diet were also there. What stood out in this one however, was the group of maids. There was a cat girl, a bunny girl, and a girl with snakes in her hair. Misuzu pointed the picture out to her daughter.

"Oh, that was taken at the Formal mansion in Italica. The former count that ran the place had a thing for non-human girls, so there're all sorts of animal girls working as maids there," said Mikoto. She then pulled out her phone as it was vibrating. "Mushi, Mushi…Oh, hey Kuri-sempai…you just arrived?...We're in room 5…I'll see you in just minute."

Turning to her mother, Misaka said: "The others are here. I'll introduce you."

Misuzu nodded and followed the girl out the door.

 **Meanwhile in another part of the inn…**

Kuribayashi entered room 5 to see a woman with a helmet and a young girl look up at her. 'The woman must be the contractor Misaka-chan picked up, but who's the girl.' "Um Hello."

'She must be part of the larger party Misaka was talking about,' thought Anri as she answered: "Good evening, I'm Anri Sonohara and this is Celty Sturluson. I am the doctor's assistant and Celty is his girlfriend."

The Sergeant looked surprised that the girl was one of the contractors, but decided to let it go. After all, Misaka was even younger. She then started to introduce herself and the others that were coming into the room. "I'm Sergeant Kuribayashi. With me is Lelei, Tuka, Rory,…"

"Kuri-sempai." Kuribayashi turned to see Misaka entering the room, with another woman that looked like an older version of her. Risa eyes widen at the sight of the teenager, 'That girl's part of the SDF?'

"Oh, hey Misaka-chan, is she your…"

"Yes, this is my mother." The soldier bowed to the woman. "I'm Sergeant Kuribayashi. It's very nice to meet you. Your daughter has been a very big help."

"My daughter has told me about you. Thank you for looking after her."

Mikoto pointed to the small woman with glasses. "Is this Captain Otaku's…"

"Yeah that's Itami's ex-wife, Risa."

"Oh, it makes sense now," said Misaka looking thoughtful.

"Why does everyone say stuff like that when they see me!?", Mikoto ignored the woman, turning back to her mother. "Well you met Kuribayashi, let me introduce you to everyone else. This Lelei, Tuka, and Rory. You remember them from seeing them on television. The red hair girl is the imperial princess Pina Co Lada. Yes, that really is her name. The blond girl is one her knights Bozes. The two sitting down are Anri and Celty. Anri is one of the contractors I was tasked with picking up here."

As Misaka was introducing the others Tuka walked up to Celty. Looking at the woman intently, she then walked back to Lelei and whispered in her ear. Lelei stepped forward and asked; "Tuka would like to know what type of fairy you are."

Everyone looked questioningly at Lelei as Celty turned to Anri. The girl just shrugged her shoulders. It made sense that a fairy would recognize another fairy. Taking out her cell phone Celty started typing. [I'm a Dullahan.]

"A dullahan?" asked Kuri, as the woman took off her helmet, revealing only a neck with black smoke coming out of it. Risa and Misuzu's eyes bulged and mouths dropped. Mikoto and Kuribayashi looked at the woman while thinking; 'I thought we let this kind of stuff back at Arnus.' The princess and Bozes both looked surprised. Lelei just looked at the dullahan with interest, as Tuka and Rory were completely impassive.

"Okay, that's new!" shouted Risa.

" _Doesn't your kind carry their heads with them? Where is your head?_ " asked Tuka.

Hearing Lelei's translation, the fairy typed into her cell phone. [I lost it.]

"You lost your head!?" asked several of the girls.

[What, you haven't lost anything before? A sock or your keys?]

"Well yeah, but I'd consider my head a bit more important!" said Risa.

[That's why I'm here in Japan. It's somewhere in this country.]

While this was going on Mikoto was looking around at the room. While large it was going to be super cramp with all of them. "Hey Mama, there are like three men and ten females in our group and just two rooms. Could me and a few of the others stay in your room?"

"Sure, I don't think that'll be a problem," Kuribayashi sighed in relief on hearing that as she too quickly realized how crowded it was going to be. "Well let's all go over and have ourselves a nice relaxing bath."

"I'm all for that!" said Mikoto, not realizing she would soon run into some more friends.

 **To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gate: So the JSDF and Espers fought there.**

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Gate or Railgun/Index are owned by me. " _Gate: So The Defense Force Fought_ " is owned by Sentai Filmworks and " _A Certain Scientific Railgun/Magical Index_ " and " _Durarara!_ " is owned by Funamation.

" _Imperial Language_ "

" _Elvish_ "

[electronic Transmission]

 **Chapter 11**

 _"Sure, I don't think that'll be a problem," Kuribayashi sighed in relief on hearing that as she too quickly realized how crowded it was going to be. "Well let's all go over and have ourselves a nice relaxing bath."_

 _"I'm all for that!" said Mikoto, not realizing she would soon run into some more friends._

 **Inn Changing Room:**

Mikoto walked into the changing room to see a familiar platinum blond girl starting to undress. "Chibi-nun?"

"Short Hair?" asked the platinum blond, who was dressed in a white nun's habit that was held together with safety pins.

"Is she someone you know Misaka?" asked Kuribayashi,

"Well, yeah. I've met her a few times back in Academy City. Her name is Index."

"You mean like in a book?" asked Risa.

"My full name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum," said the girl. Misaka then turned to her. "Hey If you're here, that means that idiot is here too."

"Who, Toma? Yeah he's next door."

"Who's Toma?" asked Rory.

"Umm…Just this guy I know," said a nervous Misaka. 'Interesting…' thought the Apostle. As Mikoto started to take off her clothes she asked. "So, I've been gone for the past three months. How's he been doing? Not that I care or anything…"

"He's actually been doing pretty good."

"Oh, really? How many times has he been sent to the hospital?"

"Only eight times!"

"Only eight? Wow, he is doing good," said Mikoto, while everyone else thought; 'Only EIGHT!?'

A short while later the group was outside looking over the bath. Shino looked on proudly as the girls from the special region looked at the bath in awe.

"Isn't it great?" asked Shino smiling.

" _To think this revolutionary bathhouse existed in our world,_ " said the princess.

" _Your Highness, this is a different world,_ " Bozes reminded her.

" _It looks like all the spring became hot water,_ " said Tuka, her ears twitching in excitement.

" _A bath after one week,_ " said Risa happily. Her apartment hadn't had hot water sense the gas had been turned off for negligent payment.

" _This is the first time I've enter a bath with this large a quantity of hot water,_ " said Lelei as Rory tested the water with her hand. Smiling the Apostle was just about to step in when she was grabbed from behind.

" _WAIT A MOMENT! You must wash your body before!_ " said Shino, pulling the girl back. She then noticed Mikoto looking off into the distance.

"Something wrong Misaka-chan?" asked Kuribayashi.

"Oh, it's nothing," Misaka quickly said. 'Not yet anyway,' thought the girl frowning.

 **Meanwhile at the Ministry of Defense Regional Command Center in Tokyo…**

[Archer; A1, A2 and A3 have been eliminated. Clear] came the voice over the radio. Inside the command center a man in a suit and an officer were watching the battle on screen as several other soldiers were passing on orders to the troops.

"To think combat has become like this, lieutenant Colonel Ryuuzaki," said the man in the suit. This man was the minister of defense.

"The type of encounter you are thinking about only happens in movies and developing countries," said the Colonel. "Modern warfare mainly consists of either an unconventional mix of police activity and guerrilla warfare like the war in Afghanistan or it can be similar Iraq with a blitz against an enemy's strategic assets. The operation taking place in the Sankai Resort is of the former type."

"Hmm, so how are the guests doing?" asked the Minister.

"They are currently using the open-air bath. Should we put it on screen."

"Permis…Maybe not," said the minister as several of the female soldiers in the room glared at them. "Minister, Lt. Colonel that's sexual harassment!"

Still some of the other officers had already put the bath on screen showing the thermal image of several females nearby. The screen then flickered and the thermal images disappeared.

"What the hell was that!?" asked the colonel.

"Something's jamming the camera."

"Is it the enemy?"

"Unknown sir, only the cameras aimed at the bath are effected."

 **Back at the bath house…**

"What is it Rory?" asked Kuribayashi as she noticed the girl looking around. "It felt like someone was looking at us."

"WHAT!? Is someone peeping on us!" Shino yelled. 'Could it be our commander!?'

"Peeping?" asked the princess.

" _A voyeur,_ " answered Lelei. " _I didn't have to worry about anyone peeking on me. No one ever stopped to look when I was washing myself at the village's well._ "

" _Oh, I see._ "

"It's a drone," said Mikoto. "Don't worry I took care of it."

"Mikoto, what did you do?" asked her mother.

"I just put their imaging in a loop. All they're seeing now is an empty bath house."

Just then another woman entered the bath area. The others turned to see a foreign woman with long blond hair. She was dressed in a towel and had a pleasant smile on her face. "Oh, excuse me. I wasn't expecting it to be so crowded. I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Umm, sure no problem," said Kuribayashi, eyeing the woman. She wasn't quite sure she could trust this foreign woman yet, considering what had been happening with their group lately. The woman smiled as she went to the sinks and started to undo her hair to wash it.

"Whoa lady, you got some serious hair going on there," said Mikoto as she saw the woman's hair. Now that it was undone if looked to be almost twice the length of her body. Misaka wonder just how long it took to grow that much. "Umm, isn't a pain the ass to maintain that much?"

"It can be a hassle at times, but I do love it so, I'm Laura by the way." Answered the woman.

"Oh, I'm Mikoto Misaka," said the girl, as Index turned to look at them.

Index's eyes widen at the sight of the woman and she was just about to blurt something out, when the woman looked directly at her and brought a finger to her lips. For a time, Index had had her memory periodically erased, but the church had made sure that she retained certain pieces of information. In addition to the 103,000 books, St. John's church, basic church knowledge, beliefs, and practices; they also made sure she remembered the upper leadership of the Church of England. 'What's the Archbishop doing here!?' she thought franticly.

 **Meanwhile on the other side…**

Itami and Tomita had checked in and met Dr. Shinra in the room. After introductions the three, entered the bath area to see a teenage boy with black hair already soaking. "Umm, hello?"

"Oh, we didn't know there were other guest here. I'm Youji Itami; these two are Akira Tomita and Dr. Kishitani," said the Lieutenant to which the doctor followed; "Just call me Shinra."

"I'm Toma Kamijo," said the boy. Toma had once again gotten involved in a mess, and had pissed off some of the board of directors. So, his teacher had once again order him to leave Academy City, and of course Index had to come along. He then looked at the man named Itami. "Wait didn't I see you on TV yesterday?"

"Umm, yeah that was me," said Itami Nervously.

"Does that mean the girls from the special region are here?"

"Yes, they're next door right now," answered Tomita with narrowed eyes. Oddly, instead of being excited, boy looked annoyed. "What's with the face kid?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Toma, while dreading what could be coming. The last two times he went somewhere, some craziness went down. Now he was at an inn with VIPs from another world. This did not bode well. 'Okay maybe I'm being a little paranoid, just because there are special people here doesn't mean there's going to be an attack or anything. Yeah, the government probably got this place well defended,' thought the boy in wishful thinking.

"So where are you from?" asked Shinra. "Are you here with your family?"

"Oh, no. Me and friend are here from Academy City."

"Oh, like Misaka?" asked Shinra.

Toma blinked. He hadn't seen Mikoto in several months and nobody seemed to know where she was. To tell the truth he was starting to get a little worried. "You know Zapper?"

"Zapper is that what you call here!?" laughed Itami. "Oh, we should start calling her that."

"Not unless you like being electrocuted. So how do you know Misaka."

"She's the esper who supports our unit in the Special Zone. She's here by the way," said the officer.

'What's Zapper doing fighting in the Special Zone!?' thought Toma, before he recalled the second thing the man said. Toma's eye started to twitch as realized that he, index, the SDF, some important extraterrestrial VIPs, and now Mikoto Misaka were now all in the same place. His brain cells started to go into a panic as they went to DEFCON 4.

"Hey kid, are sure youryou're okay? Your face is looking kind of weird."

"Yeah, just a slight headache." Keep telling yourself that Toma.

 **A Little later…**

Lelei entered a small room that the inn offered as a private office space. The others were playing games in the arcade. As the princess and Bozes had enter in a game call "Ping Pong" with Kuribayashi and Tomita, she had excused herself. The game involved launching a small white ball at the other team by hitting it with a paddle. It was an odd game as it seemed as the princess' team was hitting Tomita with the little white ball repeatedly, but all the points were going to his team.

Putting the game out of her mind, Lelei pulled out a folded piece of paper. When she had left the bath, she had found a note among her cloths. It had "open privately" on top of it written in her native language. Lelei took out her new lightning powered notebook and started following the instructions in the note. After opening something call "Vid-chat" and going through several passwords, she found herself looking at the image of a man looking back at her. The man seemed to be wearing a robe and had long white hair. For some odd reason, the image of the man was upside down.

[ _Good evening, Miss Lelena. I'm so happy to meet you,_ ] said the man in her own language. " _Who are you?_ " asked the girl. She was slightly unnerved by the man's seemingly mechanical voice.

[ _A sage, much like yourself._ ]

" _Why have you contacted me?_ "

[ _The same reason you scoured all those book stores in Shinjuku, curiosity. I would like to know more about you and your world._ ] Lelei hesitated, could she really trust this strange man? The fact that he seemed to have intimate knowledge of her whereabouts and activities during the day, put her on edge slightly. The man then continued; [ _I'm sure you have questions about our world. As a sage, I know you can't ignore some of the things you have seen here. Perhaps we can share information and ideas._ ]

Lelei narrowed her eyes. " _Yes, maybe we can._ "

 **At the same time in another part of the inn…**

Rory followed Index as she led her down the hall. After Lelei had excused herself, the girl had approached the apostle and asked to come with her. Seeing no harm in it, she left the others to their games and went with the platinum blond. Coming to a door, Index knocked.

"Enter" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

Index open the door, saying; "I've brought her as you asked your holiness."

Rory raised her eye at that. She had seen how the girl was dressed before the bath and felt she was a priestess of some sort. Entering the room, she found herself facing the lady with the long hair that had joined them in the bath. The woman smiled at the sight of the apostle. "Thank you Index. Please leave us to our privacy."

Index bowed to the woman and left the room. After the door closed, Rory turned to the woman and smirked. "Your holiness?"

"Yes, I am the Archbishop of her church. You could say I'm currently traveling in secret."

"I see. So, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just was hoping to hear you views on religion."

"Sure, why not."

 **Yet, little later still…**

A nervous Tomita and Shinra could only stair at the grown man laid down on the floor, waving his arms and kicking his legs like a ten year old throwing a tantrum. Which was pretty much what Itami was doing. "Ahhh, I want to stay here until New Years!"

"You know we can't do that sir," said Tomita, while trying to stay alert. After their bath, Misaka had quietly told them about what she sensed outside. Suddenly there was a banging at the door. Both of the soldiers jumped up and stood in front the doctor, ready for whatever was to come. The door slammed to the side to reveal an intoxicated Kuribayashi and Rory.

"You MEN! You're coming with us!" growled the drunk Kuribayashi.

"Yeah, you're coming with us!" Parroted Rory. The woman then dragged the two men out into the hall. Shinra decided to follow to see what was going on. As the they head towards the girl's room, Itami saw MisikaMisaka and the little platinum blond dragging a clawing and screaming Toma by the ankles into the room.

"That's it girls! Show that boy who's boss!" yelled Shino. Once inside the room the men saw all the girls drinking and eating snacks. Even Misaka and Lelei, were sipping beers, while the platinum blond girl was stuffing her face with snacks. Tuka was already down for the count.

" _Umm, Miss Bozes, your yukata…_ " said Tomika trying to not look to much at woman's partially open robe. The blond girl looked down at herself.

" _What, do you want to see more?_ " asked the drunk knight opening her yukata even more, revealing her undergarments. Tomita's eyes widen before a pillow was thrown into his face.

"PERVERT! I know you plan to take her back to the futon storage area and do this and that during the night! Don't you!?" A short while later, Itami saw Tomita sitting in the corner in gloom.

"Hey Lieutenant, I have a request," said Shino holding a large bottle of sake.

"What is it?" asked Itami nervously.

"Please introduce me to someone in the special forces group,!" said Kuribayashi.

"The special forces, why?"

"I wanna get married."

"Married? Well I suppose about half of them are single."

"Then, there shouldn't be any problem!" said the sergeant ripping open her yukata revealing a camouflage bra. "Someone like me with real battle experience would be a perfect wife for them! I'd heal their tired body from secret missions with my these breast of mine!"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Many of them do have a hard time finding a wife. I guess I can ask the brass about this," said Itami while thinking. 'Those aren't muscles?'

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Shino, pumping her fist in the air. Unfortunately, while doing so, she socked the lieutenant in the jaw. "Sorry, did I hit you?"

A slightly tipsy Misaka then turned to the woman with glasses. "Hey Risa, you're kind of stupid, you know that?"

"NANI!?"

"You said you divorced your husband because he didn't understand how you felt. Don't you know no man understands how a woman feels?"

"That's my little girl! Mama thought you well!"

"Take this jackass for example," Misaka continued pointing at Toma. "He's got women crawling all over him and doesn't know what to do with any of them. Instead he spends all his time with the one that eats like a horse!"

"HEY! I do not eat like a horse!"

"The hell you don't! You should see yourself pack away groceries. If you had a theme song it go: nom, nom, nom, nom, NOM, NOM, NOM! Why I've even seen her you try to eat him a few times."

"Hey, let's keep it clean!"

"No! No! I mean literally. I've seen her chomping down on his skull; like a zombie trying to get to the brains." Misaka turned back to the nun. "You know there's nothing in there, right?"

"I know," answered the nun as Toma joined Tomita in the corner gloom.

"Misaka, these two are from the same city as you. Do they also have powers?" asked Lelei.

Mikoto looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't know about Chibi-nun here. As for Toma he's listed as a level zero which is supposed to mean he has no power at all. But that's bullshit! He actually has a power that's out of this world."

Lelei raised an eyebrow. "Out of this world?"

"Yeah, watch this. HEY IDIOT, HEAD'S UP!" Toma looked up just in time to see a bolt of lightning headed for his face.

"What hell Zapper!" the boy yelled canceling the attack with his right hand. ' _His hand destroyed lightning!?_ ' thought the princess.

"I see," said the mage sending a spell at the boy, that was also cancelled. Bozes eyes widen as she thought; ' _It works on magic too!?_ '

"Cut it out!"

"Interesting, right?" said the esper, throwing another bolt at the boy.

"STOP IT!"

Lelei nodded throwing another spell. "Very."

"NO!"

"You know; ? This use to really piss me off, but actually kind of fun," said Misaka sending out another shock.

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, I could do this for hours," agreed Lelei, as she sent another spell in his direction.

"HOURS!? Dirty, Rotten, Lousy, Lu…AHHHH!" Toma jumped away just as a large axe imbedded itself in floor right where he'd been sitting.

"Aww, you didn't stop it," pouted Rory.

"My right arm works on powers, NOT WEAPONS!"

"AND THAT'S WHY I'M THE MONKEY KING!" Mizusu suddenly yelled out. Mikoto sighed. "Okay Mama, time to go to bed."

"Aw, I don't wanna…" said the woman dozing off.

"Hey, Anri can you help me?"

"Sure," said the girl, helping Mikoto left her mother up. Celty decided to follow them. Once they got to the room, they broke out the futons. After Misaka had tucked her mother in, she turned to the teenager and her face became very serious.

"Anri, I know you're not normal."

"W-What!?"

"Even in the bath, I could feel some sort of metal moving through your body," said Mikoto. Seeing the look on the girl's face she continued. "Relax, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not exactly ordinary myself. I'm just going to ask you a simple question and I want a simple answer. Can you two fight?"

"Can we fight?" asked Anri, turning to Celty. Celty pulled out her cell phone. [Why do you want to know?]

Misaka looked at the window. "There's a battle going on all around us right now."

"A-A battle?" Mikoto nodded. "I've been listening to their radio chatter all night. So I need to know, if it spills over into inn, do I have to defend you too?"

"I've been in a few fights and Cetly's very strong," Anri answered.

Mikoto nodded. "Okay, get yourself some rest. I'm going to take first watch."

Anri nodded and laid down on her futon. She then went to sleep, only to wake up to Mikoto shaking her.

"Get up!" said the girl in a whispered tone.

"W-What is it?"

"We've been ratted out!"

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
